


Unstoppable Lust

by RosyPalms



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Kim Possible (Cartoon), Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aunt-Niece Relationship, Bathroom Sex, Beach Sex, Breast Fucking, Car Sex, Cheating, Cheerleaders, Christmas Smut, Classroom Sex, Cousin Incest, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Dressing Room Sex, Ex Sex, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fight Sex, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Hand Jobs, Harems, Hot Springs & Onsen, Impregnation, Incest, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Locker Room, MILFs, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nude Photos, Older Woman/Younger Man, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Orgy, Outdoor Sex, Party, Peeping, Porn Video, Porn Watching, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scissoring, Sex Tapes, Sexting, Shower Sex, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sleepovers, Smut, Snowed In, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Pregnancy, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Wake-Up Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Kim starts to develop cravings after catching Ron in the act.





	1. Chapter 1

Kim’s world was flipped upside down one day when she entered the girl’s bathroom in her school. It was late, and most students had already gone home. However, there were clearly still people in there, and they were very busy. Passionate moans resounded in the tiled room along with slapping sounds.

It was scandalous, and Kim wanted to know more. She looked for the only occupied stall, entered an adjacent one, and peeked over the wall. The girl was getting it from behind. Her hair and skin were brown, and her body was curvy. She had seen that ass and back often enough in the showers; it was Bonnie! She sounded like a complete slut. Then Kim checked who was making her his bitch. It was none other than Ron, her best friend. For a moment she felt dizzy. Ron was slamming into Bonnie wildly, gripping her waist and making her juicy ass bounce with every powerful thrust.

The show was almost hypnotic, and whatever Kim had initially entered the bathroom for was forgotten. She was getting hot, and started massaging her nipples as she watched them.

Bonnie made noises that left Kim certain that she was experiencing multiple orgasms, which turned her on. However, it all came to a head when Ron reached his climax. He pulled out of Bonnie, and Kim’s knees grew weak at the sight of him. He was huge! She watched that giant pale snake spew thick ropes of semen all over Bonnie’s sexy back. The volume of his ejaculate was extraordinary. When he was done, Bonnie’s back was completely covered in cum, and some had even landed in her hair.

After that, Kim climbed down and seated herself, quietly, awaiting new developments. “Holy shit… it usually takes half the football team to make such a mess”, Bonnie said, her voice dripping with lust. Kimmy heard some shuffling around followed by slurping noises. “Fuck, no wonder you always wear those baggy pants. So, mmh, wanna go back to my place?”, Bonnie asked. “Mhm”, Ron moaned.

It took them a while to clean up the mess and get dressed. Kim listened as the odd couple left the bathroom. She remained there for a while, confused and incredibly turned on.

Kim didn’t notice any changes in Ron after that. He was still his usual dorky self. However, Bonnie seemed to be a lot nicer to him ever since then.

Things heated up again one day, when Kim waited for Ron after school. He had to attend a counseling session with Miss Go. Kim didn’t think anything off it, but grew impatient when she had waited for almost an hour.

She went back into the school, straight to Shego’s classroom to see what was up. Her eyes grew wide when she looked through the window in the door. Ron was lying on the desk in front of the class, naked. Shego had stripped down to her black lace thong. She had pulled it aside to insert Ron’s fat cock into her pussy. When Kim arrived, she was already bouncing on top of him.

Kim had a clear view of Ron’s cock sliding in and out of Shego’s wet pussy. It seemed ridiculous that such a big thing could fit into a woman, but there it was. Ron was grabbing Shego’s luscious ass as he moved his hips, and occasionally slapped it. The classrooms were soundproof; the fact that Kim could still hear Shego’s muffled screams of pleasure was driving her nuts. Her hand slipped into her pants right there, in the hallway. It was a good thing that practically no one was around anymore.

Suddenly, with one final thrust, they stopped. Ron was balls deep inside Shego, who gyrated her hips erotically. Then she lowered her upper body, presumably to kiss Ron. They stayed like that, and eventually Kim saw white fluid leaking from their connected genitals. Ron had creampied Shego! The realization took Kim over the edge. She quickly retreated back to the school entrance on wobbly legs, cumming all the while.

Another twenty minutes later or so, Ron finally arrived. He apologized for taking so long, but acted as if nothing had happened otherwise. The only giveaway was a hicky Shego had given him, but Kim decided not to say anything.

Her fascination with Ron’s sexual escapades led to her dressing more and more provocatively. Her skirts grew shorter, her pants tighter, her necklines deeper. It earned her plenty of looks and whistles, but none from Ron. He treated her just the same as always.

Then came her chance. Ron’s parents had ordered an exterminator to get rid of some pests, meaning their house would be uninhabitable for a few days. Kim offered Ron to stay at her place, sleepover style, which Ron was totally into. Ron would sleep on the floor in her room. Everything was perfect. She put on a tight top, with no bra, and tiny low rise shorts with a plainly visible thong underneath. Ron didn’t comment, but he stared when he thought she wasn’t looking. She made sure to bend over and stick her ass out a lot to give him a clear view of that little piece of nothing she wore under her shorts. Despite her best efforts to seduce him, Ron didn’t make his move, and she didn’t know how to approach him. They went to sleep after watching some movies.

That night, Kim dreamed of a large white snake that slithered up her pant leg, straight to her crotch. From there it slithered between her butt cheeks, upwards towards the front, in between her titties, and up to her face. The snake writhed, rubbing Kim in all kinds of sensitive spots. The snake's tongue was occasionally flitting about, and Kim extended her own so they could touch. When they did, she awoke. She felt horny as hell afterwards, and was covered in sweat. She checked if she had woken up Ron, but he wasn’t there. He had probably gone to get a drink or use the bathroom, however, a sense of foreboding urged Kim to look for him.

She found him in the kitchen, with his shorts down at his ankles. Squatting in front of him was Kim’s mother, Ann. Ron’s massive cock had disappeared inside Ann’s greedy mouth and throat. Kim watched from the shadows, only soft gagging noises and moans broke the silence. She was shocked, she couldn’t believe he would do her mom; she couldn’t believe her mom would cheat on her dad, but most importantly, she couldn’t believe it turned her on.

Ann released Ron from her throat, grabbed his dick with both hands and jerked him off. “Who would’ve guessed that you’d be packing a third leg like this, Ron?”, she asked, and giggled to herself. “Not to mention these bulky balls”, she murmured as she moved her face below the thick appendage to give them a quick suck. Kim could tell that Ron loved every second of it.

After tending to his nuts, Ann rose to her feet and let the satin negligee she wore to bed slide off of her shoulders. Ron gawked at the mature woman in front of him. She was slender and curvaceous, much like Kim, but a little more filled out in all the right places. She seated herself on the kitchen table, leaned back, and spread her legs. Ron gulped audibly when he saw her pussy. It looked pristine. It was hard to believe that such a pretty little snatch was supposed to have given birth three times already.

Ron slapped Ann’s pussy with his dick, rubbing his bulbous glans against her clit, making her breath harder. Once he was satisfied with how wet she was, he started shoving it in. “Ooooooh” was all the noise Ann made as Ron sank into her entirely. Kim was surprised at how fast Ron’s big cock had disappeared inside her mom. She had assumed that it would take some effort. Ron had a dubious look on his face, but inhaled sharply as Kim saw her mother’s abdominal muscles flex. “Don’t worry, I can be quite tight”, Ann chuckled with a lecherous smile on her face.

“You had me worried for a second, Mrs. P”, the boy admitted. Then he started moving his hips. Kim could see Ron’s heavy balls slapping against Ann’s plush butt. He quickly built up speed, yet the table they were fucking on didn’t budge or creak. It was sturdier than Kim had ever thought. Ann, meanwhile, had reclined and played with her breasts. Soft moans and hisses were all she uttered, there was no way anyone upstairs could hear her. Kim was impressed, in a weird way.

However, despite her cool demeanor, Ann was clearly enjoying herself. She had long since wrapped her legs around Ron’s waist, and her toes were wiggling around from the stimulation. She was flushed and looked gorgeous. “Fuck, if only James were this big”, she moaned. Kim noticed Ron thrusting harder after that comment.

They fucked like that and both of them started breathing hard when they approached their respective orgasms. “Oooh, Ron, I can feel you twitch! Don’t pull out, I love a good creampie!”, Ann said, and bit her lower lip in excitement. Ron did as she asked and plunged deep inside to cum. Ann’s eyes grew wide when she felt the hot stuff filling her up and came, too.  
Ron collapsed on top of her, his head resting on her boobs. She scratched his hair and giggled to herself as Ron flooded her insides.

That was the straw that broke the camels back. Kim couldn’t believe that she had just watched her best friend unload inside her mother. If they weren’t going to be decent, she wasn’t either.

“Is it my turn now?”, Kim asked as she entered the kitchen, bare ass naked. Both Ron and her mother startled up from the afterglow. “Kimmy, I can expla- ah!”, her mother said, interrupted when Ron pulled out of her in a panic. His cock had deflated a bit, but when he saw Kim’s body he grew hard again almost instantly, which pleased her. Meanwhile, with the plug gone, copious amounts of excess semen gushed out of her pussy onto the tabletop, and from there down to the floor, forming a big puddle.

Kim walked towards Ron confidently, swaying her hips. She squatted down in front of him. His cock was covered in left over cum and pussy juices. There was still some semen oozing out of his dick. “Kim, I- oh!”, Ron started, but lost his train of thought when she started sucking his cock. 

His thick sperm clung to the inside of her mouth. Its taste, mixed with the flavor of Ann’s juices drove her wild. She couldn’t just deepthroat this monster like her mom had done, but she was determined to work her way down the tremendous shaft. Her head bobbed up and down, progressively swallowing more of the kosher meat. When it started scraping against the back of her throat, Kim forced it further in, gagging on it like crazy.

Ann had climbed down from the table and joined Kim. She fondled Ron’s balls while she placed the other hand on the back of Kim’s head and pushed her further down. “That’s my girl, take it all”, her mother said. The encouragement drove her even further down Ron’s massive cock. After a few minutes she finally felt his nuts on her chin and knew she had taken the entire thing. Ron moaned, pleasured and impressed by the performance. “Well done, Kimmy-cub”, Ann said. She let the hand on the back of Kim’s head slide down across her supple back to her dripping wet pussy. Kim came a little when her mother slipped two fingers inside her. “Mmh, already soaked. How about it, you two; want to see if Kimmy’s mouth down here can take the whole thing as well?”

Both of them were eager and ready. Ann sat down on the floor, legs spread, and Kim sat between them. Her mom held her legs wide open, presenting her tight pussy on a silver platter. Ron lined himself up for entry and pushed. Kim felt like she was being split in half, but in a good way. It didn’t hurt, it was just a strain. However straining it may have been, however, the pleasure more than made up for it. Kim started moaning, unable to control herself, but Ann helpfully clasped a hand over her daughter’s mouth to muffle the noises. Ron drilled into her until his fat glans pressed against her womb. Then a pushed a bit more, cramming the rest of his dick inside her as well.

Kim felt stuffed. She looked at her abdomen and was surprised that the outline of Ron’s monstrous cock wasn’t plainly visible. She thought she might pass out when Ron started thrusting. The stimulation was unlike anything she had ever experienced. She couldn’t help but lick the hand that muffled her screams. Amused, Ann started nibbling her earlobes, while Ron sent shockwaves of pleasure through her body every time he knocked against her cervix.

At some point Kim started shedding tears of joy. Ron paused and asked if she was okay. “Don’t worry, big boy. She loves it, just keep going”, Ann assured him, and Kim nodded in agreement. 

Kim started cumming early in the session and never really stopped. Her pussy trembled constantly, drawing moans out of Ron. However, eventually, the big one was upon her. She felt it coming, her hands reached for something to hold onto and found Ann’s shoulders. She opened her mouth, but no sound escaped her. Everything in her body seized up, she arched her back and her eyes fluttered. She felt like a dam had been holding the pleasure back up until that point, but then it broke and she was washed away by it all. 

Ron never stopped pumping his hips, working towards his own climax. He was ready when Kim had started coming down from hers. He pulled out of her and jerked himself off while looking at the mother and daughter duo. Ann watched eagerly while Kim smiled dumbly and looked at him through half-closed eyes. “Open your mouth, Kimmy”, her mom whispered in her ear. They both did, though Kim even rolled out her tongue like a red carpet for Ron’s jizz.

His shots were strong and thick. White goo flew straight into Kim’s mouth and hit Ann straight on the nose. The ropes of semen kept on coming, covering Kim’s modest breasts, flat stomach, and even dribbling onto her well used pussy. The odd shot landed in the girls’ hair or flew off to somewhere else.

When he had finished, both, mother and daughter, teamed up to lick his cock clean. Then they started making out with one another. Ann spent precious minutes licking up all of Ron’s thick seed from Kim’s body. The show got Ron hard again.

“Hehehe, well, I’ll clean up this mess”, Ann said after she had finished cleaning up Kim. “You two can go back upstairs and do it again if you like. Just make sure not to make too much noise”, she told them with a wink and a naughty smile. Kim fetched the clothes she had discarded before, grabbed Ron by the dick, and led him upstairs. Both redheads shared a lascivious smile before the young ones disappeared upstairs. Meanwhile, Ron ogled Kim’s cute little ass.

After that, Kim and Ron became an item, though Kim accepted that she couldn’t have him all to herself. He was too much of a sexual tyrannosaurus for one woman to handle all on her own. She got to have him in the evenings, while he went and got some from other women during the day. Sometimes she would even invite some of his other girls for threesomes. She would’ve never expected that she and Bonnie would make such a good team.

Some time later, Kim heard that both her mother and Shego had gotten pregnant. Kim was fairly certain who the father was, but neither woman admitted it. Her mom had made sure to have sex with her dad shortly after their threesome, so it could’ve actually been his. She doubted it though, and Ann seemed to like the idea of having another man’s child.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron's conquest continues and Kim loves it.

One day, Kim dragged Ron along to Club Banana. She wanted to buy something sexy, and since it was for his benefit in the end it seemed obvious to bring him along.

Kim’s friend Monique happened to work that day, and with her help Kim’s arms were laden with tight pants, short skirts and tiny tops in no time. She excused herself and disappeared in a changing cubicle.

She tried out outfits that showed off side- and under-boob along with plenty of leg. When she put on jeans or shorts she bend over to see if her thong was showing. If it was, the pants made it onto the shortlist.

After at least fifteen minutes of trying on and combining clothing articles, Kim came out to show off to Ron, but he was gone. Kim looked around for Monique, but she was also nowhere to be found. She asked some of the other customer if they had seen them. The male ones totally checked her out, which was the desired effect, and the consensus was that the missing pair had last been seen near the changing booths.

Kim walked down the long row of cubicles, and started hearing soft slurping noises. She arrived in front of the last cubicle, which was conveniently not visible from the showroom. Sensing mischief, Kim stealthily pulled the curtain aside just enough to peek inside.

There was Ron, with his pants down and his cock in Monique’s mouth. Her plush lips easily rolled along Ron’s thick shaft, her cheeks were caved in from the suction she was applying, and her big eyes stared up at Kim’s boyfriend. It was hot as fuck.

Kim looked around, and satisfied that no one saw her, decided to treat herself to some fun while she watched. Her hand slipped into her new booty shorts and started rubbing her pussy.

Monique pulled away from Ron and stroked his cock. “Holy shit, Ron. Kim never told me about this monster! Lucky bitch...”, she said and slapped his dick on her tongue a few times before resuming her sloppy blowjob. Kim wholeheartedly agreed.  
Meanwhile, Ron put a hand on Monique’s raven hair and started working his dick down her throat. The sexy salesgirl struggled with his girth, but more and more of Ron’s cock disappeared down her gullet.

Kim’s knees were getting shaky. She had thought about inviting Monique to a threesome anyway, but here she was, beating her to it. She looked forward to playing with her.

Monique couldn’t swallow Ron’s entire third leg, but she had gotten somewhat comfortable with the deeper penetration. Her head was bobbing up and down his enormous schlong in a steady rhythm. “Ah, Monique, I think you should take your clothes off. My cumshots tend to be pretty messy, and I don’t expect you to have a change of clothes on hand”, Ron moaned softly.

Monique pulled back and worked his shaft with both hands while she talked. “This is a clothing store, Ron”, she said flatly. Judging by his expression, he hadn’t thought of that. “If you wanted a better view you could’ve just said so”, she said and stood up. 

Her outfit was discarded in a flash, revealing her curvy body. The only thing hiding her naughty bits were a matching yellow lace bra and thong. “Like what you see?”, she purred, twirling around to show off her bodacious booty. Ron and Kim both nodded. “Good”, Monique said and squatted down again to suck some more.

Monique went about it harder now, seemingly eager to milk Ron. He was gasping from the wild blowjob and warned her that he was going to cum any second. Monique pulled back again, placing Ron’s glans on her tongue and jerking him off with both hands. She wanted that nut in her mouth.

Monique couldn’t have foreseen how strong Ron’s shots would be. The first two filled her mouth to the brim and she couldn’t swallow quickly enough. The third shot landed on her face, and Monique pulled her head aside to avoid any more. Ron kept shooting thick ropes of cream against the wall behind her, making a huge mess of the cubicle.

Kim had clasped a hand over her mouth as she came herself. She just loved watching Ron cum, and watching him cum on her friend made it even better. She imagined him covering Monique in jizz and cleaning her up afterwards with her tongue.

“Fuck, you weren’t lying. Look at this mess!”, Kim heard Monique say. “S-sorry...”, stammered Ron. “Don’t worry about it. Your cum tastes pretty good. You get out now. Kim’s not going to take forever in her cubicle, you know? I’ll clean up this mess”, she said and started licking Ron’s spunk off of the wall. Kim quickly returned to her cubicle to calm down.

Some time later, Kim was paying for her new clothes and Monique worked the cash register. Her face looked a little flushed, but nothing else gave away what she had been doing less than half an hour ago. Kim noticed that Monique had applied a ton of perfume, presumably to cover the smell of Ron’s cum. Ron himself also acted like nothing happened. Kim made a mental note to ask him how exactly he had gotten Monique to blow him later.

That same night, Kim was lying on her bed. Ron had just finished fucking her for the third time that night and had gone to the bathroom. She was covered in jizz and ready to pass out when Ron’s phone started vibrating. She ignored it, enjoying her afterglow, but Ron took forever to get back. He probably got intercepted by Ann and was busy giving his baby mama some sugar, nothing out of the ordinary.

Kim got impatient and reached for the phone if only to turn it off. It was a message from Zita. Curious, Kim opened it and was greeted by nudes. She sifted through the chat-log until she found the beginning of these lewd exchanges. It looked like Ron had sent his ex, with whom he had never gotten beyond first base as far as she knew, a dick pic by accident. Zita’s responses were shocked and disgusted at first, but she quickly expressed curiosity and started sending him nudes. This had gone on for a while, apparently, and Ron wasn’t shy about sending her pics and even videos of him banging other girls, herself included.

Then Zita invited him over, along with a picture of her spreading her pussy lips apart. Ron answered that he’d be right there. The next thing Ron posted was a video he had recorded during their romp, which Kim had to watch, of course.

Visible was Zita, on her back with her legs spread. Ron’s big cock was sliding in and out of her wet pussy, Zita’s head hung off of the edge of the bed and she moaned loudly. Her boobs jiggled every time Ron’s hips slammed into hers, and every time Ron went balls deep Zita squealed joyously.

“Oh, Ron, Haaa! I’m cumming again!”, she said, and Kim could see her stomach flexing. She heard Ron inhaling sharply, presumably because Zita was tightening up when she creamed herself. Regardless, Ron didn’t let up. He kept thrusting through several of Zita’s orgasms. Their fucking started producing squishing noises because of how soaked Zita became after several climaxes. 

Suddenly, after Zita had spent five minutes limply lying there, moaning and giggling while Ron kept hammering into her, her head rose sharply to look at him with bleary eyes. “You’re about to cum right? You’re feeling even bigger than before!”, she moaned, and grasped her breasts, massaging them. “Where do you want it?”, Ron huffed. “All over me, please!”, Zita cried and Ron obliged.

He yanked out his huge dick, and after a few strokes he started cumming on her. She was writhing in orgasmic pleasure as hot jets of semen splattered onto her, covering her face, her chest, belly and pubic mound with copious amounts of cum. The thick white stuff pooled in her belly button and in the hollow of her neck above her collarbones.

For a while, no one said anything. Kim heard Ron trying to catch his breath, and Zita was scooping up his cum to taste it. “Oh, Ron, That was the best”, she purred and licked her lips. “Thanks, baby. Mmmmh! Felix never cums on me. Guess I’ll call you up whenever I’m in the mood for a facial. Deal?”, she said with a husky voice. “Sure”, Ron said before the video ended.

After watching that, Kim was wide awake and horny again. She touched herself and waited for her stud to return. It took Ron a few more minutes to get back. His cock was covered in lipstick, proving that her mom had had some fun with him. “Oh, you’re still awake, KP?”, he asked and looked at her splayed out, sexy body. “Still horny, too. I watched that video you made with Zita. How about you do me like you did her in that video. In fact, why don’t you record it and send it her way?”, Kim suggested as she fingered herself. Her pussy was already red from extensive use, but that wouldn’t stop her. She wanted more. Ron sighed, seemingly exhausted, but his cock rose to the challenge.

Another time, Kim had forgotten something in the cheerleading squad’s locker room. She ran along the abandoned halls of Middlton High until she reached the door. She pulled out her key, but found the door unlocked. She seemed to recall locking it, and opened it cautiously.

She knew what was up when she heard a girl moaning inside. Some of the cheerleaders liked to use the locker room as their secret fuck spot on school grounds. Kim walked in nonchalantly, but quickly hid when she saw who was enjoying themselves in there. She had expected to see a football player slamming some pussy, but instead it was Ron, balls deep in Tara’s ass.

The blonde girl was on her hands and knees and groaned passionately. Ron pulled her hair as his massive cock stretched her little ass wide open. Kim had always thought that Tara was one of the few good girls on the squad, but there she was, cumming from getting her ass plowed.

“Fuuuuuck, yes! Pull my hair more!”, she begged and Ron did as he was told. He pulled so much that Tara couldn’t keep her hands on the floor. She just hung there, her arms and tits bouncing around with each and every powerful thrust.

Kim saw her boyfriend’s fat balls slapping against Tara’s unused pussy. Her ass gobbled up Ron’s thick member like it was nothing, and she grinned stupidly the entire time. She was clearly having the time of her life. Kim was almost jealous. She licked a finger, reached under her skirt and slowly inserted it into her ass. She hissed softly when it spread her tender anus. She had been reluctant to try anal with Ron because of his size, but if Tara’s o-face was any indication, she should probably give it a try.

“I’m cumming, Ron! I’m cumming! Slap my ass! Hit me, pleeeease!”, Tara squealed. Ron’s hand came down hard on her round tushy. The slap resounded in the empty locker room, closely followed by Tara’s pleasured screams. She was squirting, and every time Ron slapped her naughty ass more juices came out. He didn’t stop until Tara’s butt was bright red and her eyes fluttered, struggling to stay awake after what sounded to Kim like a mind-shattering orgasm. She didn’t manage to cum from her ass that quickly, but she was going to try out anal with Ron sooner rather than later.

The blonde boy himself was reaching his limit at that point. He let go of Tara’s hair and pulled out his cock. The cheerleader was left with her face on the floor, and her butt in the air. Her asshole was gaping, making it a perfect target for Ron. He pointed his dick at the dark hole and brought himself over the edge.

Tara giggled softly when ropes of hot cum started hitting her sore ass, standing out starkly against the red skin and flooding her abused butt. Once he was done, he slapped her ass with his still hard cock a few times, before pulling her up by her hair and making her suck his cock clean. 

Kim left at that point. Whatever she had come there for in the first place was all but forgotten. She thought that if Ron kept going like that, the entire cheerleading squad would be his fuck-buddies before long. She imagined a time when she could simply invite Ron into the girl’s shower after a game to celebrate, sharing him with all her friends, and all those little sluts worshiping him together, her first and foremost, of course.

On a later occasion, Kim and Ron were invited to a hot spring resort owned by the Yamanouchi Ninja School after thwarting another one of Monkey Fist’s evil plans, along with their ninja friends.

Their friend Yori was their guide. She showed them how to use the facilities and how to properly eat many of the exotic Japanese dishes they got to try. It was a relaxing evening, and after a hard days work, both Ron and Kim simply dropped onto their futons and fell asleep.

That night, Kim dreamed about Monique and Bonnie teaming up on her. She stood between the two of them while they knelt, Monique in front and Bonnie behind her. Her friend ate her pussy and Bonnie gave her a rim job. Kim could feel the pleasure building on both ends and just when she was about to cum she woke up.

She was horny and wanted Ron to help her out, but his futon was empty. She turned on the lights and noticed that his towel was gone. He had probably gone to take a late night dip in the hot springs, which gave Kimmy a nice idea. She grabbed her own towel and went over to the men’s bath to surprise Ron. She stripped out of her clothes, threw the towel over her shoulder and walked into the open-air bath.

Inside was Ron, sitting on the edge of the pool and moaning softly. Behind him knelt Yori. She was pressing her sizable breasts into his back and stroked his big cock from behind. Kim did her thing and hid.

Yori let one of her hands slowly slide up and down the entire length of Ron’s mighty dick, while she rubbed the palm of her other hand over his glans. It was oozing pre-cum, making the procedure smooth and pleasurable for the blonde boy.

At some point Yori moved the hand that rubbed his glans to her face and licked it, tasting his juice. “Mmh, it tastes wonderful Stoppable-san. I’d like to taste it more”, she said and got up.

Kim watched Yori climb into the hot water and settle between Ron’s legs. Her breasts slightly jiggled with each movement, and her thick bush along with her broad hips made her look mature beyond her age. Kim dropped her towel so she could touch herself with both hands.

Yori put Ron’s cock between her boobs and squished them together. She moved slowly up and down, dribbling saliva onto her cleavage to make it go smoother. “Ah, this is like straight out of a hentai! I can’t take this!”, Ron said and rose. He remained trapped between Yori’s boobs, but began thrusting of his own accord.

The ninja girl was startled for a second, but quickly adjusted and started sucking his tip. Kim noticed that Yori pinched her own nipples. Ron’s hands gripped her shoulders for support. “You taste so good”, Yori moaned between kisses and licks. “Oh, and you feel good, Yori. I’m gonna blow!”, Ron said. “It’ll be my honor to swallow it for you”, the Japanese girl said.

Kim bit her lower lip excitedly. Swallowing Ron’s loads wasn’t an easy task, as Monique had figured out the hard way. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, Yori. I cum a lot and-”, Ron said, trying to dissuade her, but Yori cut in. “Stoppable-san, don’t underestimate my abilities, please. Let me do this for you”, she said and placed her lips around his slit again. Ron looked worried, but he kept thrusting and started cumming shortly thereafter.

Yori’s eyes grew wide when torrents of sticky spunk filled her mouth. Kim could tell that she was struggling to swallow mouthfuls of semen at a time. Yori performed commendably, especially on her first try, but Ron’s volume was just too much. While she kept swallowing, Some of Ron’s cum started squirting out of her nose and onto her tits. It truly was like one of those Japanese cartoons, Kim thought as she came. She had never seen a girl brute force her way through one of Ron’s ejaculations and do it so well.

When Ron had finished, he sat back down, letting Yori swallow the rest and gasp for air. She wiped the cum on her face away with her arm and lapped that up, too, along with everything that had spilled onto her breasts.

“I’m sorry, Stoppable-san. I asked you not to underestimate me, but it was I who underestimated you”, Yori said with sincerity. “Don’t worry about it, but are you okay?”, Ron asked. “Not quite”, Yori said and rose. Warm water ran down her curvaceous body, and Ron gawked at her. “Your manliness has left me wanting. It would be my honor to take a ride on your big, fat penis, Stoppable-san”, Yori proclaimed, ogling Ron’s cock. It hadn’t gone soft at all.

Ron silently nodded, and Yori straddled him. She slowly lowered herself onto him, and Kim watched Ron’s dick slowly but surely disappear inside her. “OH! Stoppable-san...”, Yori moaned when she had bottomed out. Before Ron could say anything, Yori embraced him, planted a deep kiss on his lips, and started rolling her hips erotically.

Kim decided to leave at that point. All she had wanted was to get off, and the mood between those two was too good to just walk in on them. Surely she could get a threesome going some other time. She foresaw that it was going to be a long night for them.

A few weeks later, back in Middleton, Kim finally got a threesome. Monique was on her hands and knees. All she wore was a white lace thong that contrasted nicely with her skin. Ron had pushed it aside and was fucking her leisurely. Kim had a perfect view of Monique’s face as the penetration made her go cross-eyed. She lay there with her legs spread, waiting for her friend to get a grip and eat her pussy.

Eventually, Monique got started, and was surprisingly passionate about eating her out. All three moaned as pleasure built up more and more. Monique started cumming in no time, but Ron didn’t stop giving it to her, and Kim held her head in place, lest she stopped licking and sucking her.

Everyone was having a great time when Ron’s phone vibrated again. He grabbed it and held it against Monique’s butthole, letting it vibrate some more, making her shriek a little. Then he actually looked at the message he got.

Kim noticed his eyes going wide and Monique noticed his hips stopping. “What’s wrong”, she whined, wiggling her butt a bit, which felt awesome with Ron still inside her. Ron handed Kim the phone in silence. It was a picture of Yori. She smiled and made a peace sign while holding up a positive pregnancy test.

“Oh, wow. Your first two aren’t even born yet and you already made a new one? You stud!”, Kim laughed. Monique, who wasn’t aware of all their circumstances yet, took the phone and had a look. “You knocked up Yori!?”, she asked before turning back to Kim with a shocked expression. “Are you telling me Ron knocked up even more women?”.

Kim chuckled. “Yup. My mom and Shego to be exact. Well, it might be my dad’s, but honestly, it’s probably Ron’s. In my mom’s case that is”, she explained nonchalantly. Monique looked over her shoulder at Ron. He looked a little nervous. “Well, good thing I’m on the pill. Keep going!”, she said and thrust back into him before continuing to eat Kim’s pussy.

Ron did as she asked, and fucked her harder than before. He supposed there were worse things than knocking up a gorgeous ninja, his girlfriend’s MILF, and a sexy villainess turned teacher. He considered himself fortunate as he blasted Monique’s womb with a thick load of his semen.


	3. Chapter 3

One time, Bonnie took Ron back to her place for an extended one-on-one romp. Much to her chagrin, her older sisters Connie and Lonnie were there to give her a hard time. “What’s with the dweeb, Bonnie? The losers you usually bring are in shape at least. What, are all the handsome boys at school tired of you?”, gloated Connie while Lonnie giggled.

Bonnie harrumphed. “Come on, Ron, let’s leave these old hags to their knitting or whatever they’re doing and go to my room”, she said and dragged him along. Her sisters glowered at her as she left.

They didn’t stop glowering for the rest of the day. As soon as the door to Bonnie’s room had slammed shut, noises could be heard from within. It began as soft moaning and the occasional yelp, however, in time it evolved into passionate screams of pleasure and the bumping of a bed in heavy use.

Connie and Lonnie couldn’t believe it. The racket went on from late afternoon until the middle of the night. It simply couldn’t be that Bonnie was faking it so convincingly for so long. That dweeb must’ve been fucking her to pieces. Both of them retreated to their rooms to sleep, but couldn’t. Both started touching themselves as they listened to their little sister getting fucked.

When the noise finally died down, both of them peered out of their rooms. “Finally”, Lonnie said. “Yeah. Oh, watch out!”, Connie whispered. Someone was coming out of Bonnie’s room and both sisters retreated into the shadows of their own rooms to hide. They peered into the hall from the shadows and saw Ron. He was stark naked, and walked into the bathroom. The door closed, and Lonnie and Connie stepped into the hall.

“Did you see that?”, Lonnie asked. “Oh yeah”, Connie replied. They got why Bonnie was bothering with such a loser. They heard the shower getting turned on. The sisters exchanged looks, and Connie started stripping. “I’m gonna get me some of that”, she said. “Me too!”, Lonnie said and got rid of her clothes also.

In the shower, Ron was catching his breath. Bonnie was one demanding piece of work, but it was totally worth it. She was sexy as hell with her shapely ass and big tits. The thought of how he had left her, passed out and covered in jizz, got him a little hard again, and he tried to not think about it anymore, lest he needed to rub one out. Then he noticed a cold draft.

He turned around. The shower door had been opened and before him stood both of Bonnie’s sisters, stark naked. They were just as curvaceous as their little sister, and their eyes were glued to his hardening cock. “Fuck, it looks even bigger up close”, Lonnie said. “Yeah, and it seems like Bonnie wasn’t able to exhaust this bad boy”, Connie said and licked her lips.

Before Ron knew what was happening both the brunette Connie and the blonde Lonnie joined him in the shower cabin. He watched the water rolling down their impressive tits, dribbling down from hard nipples and disappearing in deep cleavages.

A minute later, both girls were on their knees, sucking him off. They had placed their plush lips on either side of his massive schlong and rubbed them along its length. It was almost like a handjob, except that their tongues were lashing his cock at the same time. They’d take breaks from stroking him thus to team up on his glans. They’d engulf it from either side and start licking it ferociously. Every time they did, Ron leaned against a wall and moaned.

“Have you two fucked guys together before?”, he asked. He couldn’t believe how good they were together. They shook their heads while their lips were still glued to his cock. Whether that was supposed to be an answer or if they hadn’t heard him, he couldn’t say.

It didn’t take long for the sisters to grow impatient. Their pussies were soaked, and they wanted him. They stepped out of the shower and got down on all fours. Faced with two beautiful, round asses, Ron had to choose.

He knelt down behind Connie and started pushing his thick dick into her hot little pussy. “Oh god, be careful with that. Ahhh, fuck!”, she moaned as inch after burly inch sank deep inside her. Connie was reduced to pleasured whimpering when Ron started banging her. His heavy nuts slapped against her clit and his hefty member stretched her pussy more than any other man she had ever been with. Her sister sat besides her, masturbating, and couldn’t believe how quickly the brunette started cumming.

That went on for a while, but when it became clear that Ron would take some time to finish, Lonnie took matters into her own hands. She sat down in front of Connie’s face with her legs spread. The blonde gabbed her sister by the hair and pushed her cunt into her face. “Eat me, come on!”, Lonnie demanded. Connie, dazed by pleasure, did it without a second thought, and was rewarded by even harder thrusts from Ron. Seeing one sexy sister eat out the other was too hot to take.

Soon after, Ron started cumming. He pulled out of Connie and started firing hot shots all across her prefect ass. When the bursts of semen subsided, her butt was covered in sticky white and she collapsed.

While Connie tried to recover, Lonnie got into position for her turn. Her sister had gotten her pussy nice and wet, but Ron had other plans. If Tara had taught him anything, it was that blondes liked it in the rear. He placed his slick glans on Lonnie’s anus and started pushing. “What are you doing? Wrong hole! Wro-aaaaAAAAAHHH!”, she screamed when her tender butt got spread wide open.

She continued to groan throatily as Ron’s huge cock disappeared in her butt. “Ohhh, fuck”, she whimpered when his balls came to rest on her labia. She had taken it all, and there was only one way things were going to go from there. She cried out when Ron pulled away again. His big dick scraped her insides and made her tremble. Then he went in again, harder this time, knocking the air out of her.

This continued until the blonde had adapted to it and he fucked her in a steady rhythm. “Mmmmm, holy shit, this isn’t half bad”, she giggled as Ron’s balls slapped against her pussy. A tired Connie crawled underneath them and began licking Lonnie’s clit. The combined stimulation quickly brought Lonnie over the edge and made her squirt on her sisters face. When Ron pulled out, he jizzed all over Lonnie’s butt, and some stray squirts landed on Connie’s face.

They continued to take turns with Ron for a while, and while they were just as demanding as Bonnie, they weren’t used to the intensity of Ron’s fucking. After just two hours, both sisters lay in each other’s arms on the bathroom floor, covered in cum, with happy smiles on their faces.

Ron left them there and went downstairs. All this fucking had made him hungry. He helped himself to some leftovers, sat down and ate. When his belly was full, he leaned back to relax, but his break was cut short. “Pretty impressive what you did with those three”, a new voice said. Ron turned his head and was greeted by another buxom beauty. This time it was a milf with curly brown hair. She wore lipstick and glasses, had a beauty mark under her lower lip, and a body that looked like a more mature version of Bonnie; voluptuous and smoking hot with a slightly bigger bust.

Mrs. Rockwaller walked up to Ron and put a hand on his shoulder. Unlike her daughters, she rocked a thick bush, and it was right there in front of him as she spoke. “I see you’re still up for more”. Ron looked down and noticed that his cock had hardened again. “I’d really appreciate it if you could treat this old lady to some fun. Listening to my daughters creaming themselves all night has really riled me up”, she said. Ron noticed that her inner thighs were glistening. She was wet and horny.

A few minutes later, Ron was laying on the couch in the living room while Mrs. Rockwaller bounced on top of him. All the thrusting he had done that day had left him exhausted, and Bonnie’s mom was very understanding. She did all the work; all he had to provide was his enormous cock.

The mature woman really knew what she was doing. Her hips gyrated and rolled all over his dick while her boobs bounced sexily for his viewing pleasure. “Oh, baby! It’s been way too long since I’ve had some good dick! Ooooooh!”, she chuckled and went faster.

Wet noises and the sound of hips slapping together filled the room as Mrs. Rockwaller worked herself up to a much needed orgasm. “I can feel you twitching, baby! Feel free to give me a nice warm cream filling!”, she said with a big smile.

It didn’t take long for them to cum. Their climaxes hit at the same time, Mrs. Rockwaller collapsed onto Ron and gave him a tight hug while her pussy squeezed his ejaculating cock. For a minute or so, they just lay there. Then Bonnie’s mom gave him a deep kiss and asked “Ready for round two?”.

Next morning, Bonnie woke up. She had slept soundly and she felt really good. Her pussy and ass still tingled a little bit, which was normal after a night with Ron. She got up, stretched, and went to the bathroom to rinse off. She was still covered with dried up semen.

She stared wide-eyed when she found her sisters where Ron had left them. Bonnie imagined that this was how Kim must’ve felt when she caught Ron with her mom. It turned her on to see those bitches covered in her stud’s cum. She smirked, and stepped into the shower.

When she had cleaned herself up, she went back to her room, put on a dressing gown, and went downstairs. She gasped when she entered the living room. She found her mother on the couch, covered in jizz from head to toe. Her pussy and ass were overflowing with the stuff, her pubes were covered with it and the rest of her body was glistening with juices. Better yet, it was still fresh.

Bonnie went looking for Ron and found him in the kitchen. Mrs. Rockwaller had drained him thoroughly, and he needed more food afterwards. He was having breakfast when the cheerleader walked in.

“Had a long night, huh, stud?”, she asked. She stood there with a hand on her hip. “Understatement of the century”, he sighed and ate a slice of toast. “Did they milk you dry?”, Bonnie asked and let the dressing gown drop from her shoulders. Ron looked at her, and his cock rose once more, slapping against the underside of the kitchen table. Bonnie shook her head in amazement. She got down on her knees and crawled up between his legs. “Just keep eating. I’ll be nice and gentle with this hardy little guy”, she said as she sandwiched his dick between her big tits. She gently massaged him and kissed his glans while he ate.

Later that day, Ron left with two things in his pocket. One was a group photo of all four Rockwallers, naked and smiling, showing off their amazing bodies. The other was a key to the house. He was welcome to come in and play anytime he liked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron conquers Hawaii

After Lilo and Rufus saved the day, Kim and Ron spontaneously decided to stay for a while. It was a chance for a quick beach vacation they didn’t care to pass up.

The morning after the luau, Kim slept in while Ron went down to the beach with Lilo’s older sister Nani. She had offered to teach him how to surf.

Kim watched Ron leave their room and sighed contently. Seeing her in a hula outfit had really gotten him riled up, and he had spent most of the night screwing her. Kim was understandable exhausted after that, but in a good way. She closed her eyes again and went back to sleep. The beach could wait.

When she got up at around noon, she realized that she hadn’t brought any beachwear. On her way to catch up with Ron and Nani she made a quick detour to shop for a bikini. She found one that was to her liking. It was essentially a few green triangles held together by black strings. It covered little and did a nice job of accentuating her curves. It was a scandalous little thing, just right to distract Ron. Kim bought it with a smirk on her lips.

Once she got to the beach she changed and walked along the surf. Everybody stared at her. Young or old, male or female, local or tourist, it didn’t matter. She heard whistling coming her way, along with a few brave souls who tried to hit on her. She never broke her stride as she shot them all down, even the one that whipped out his dick to show her. It was nice, but she had no use for it. She had Ron, after all.

Plenty of people were surfing, but Kim couldn’t see Nani and Ron anywhere. She kept walking, and as she did the crowds thinned out. It occurred to her that they could’ve already left, but even if so, she enjoyed the scenery and kept walking.

Eventually, she saw what appeared to be the tip of a surfboard poking up from beyond a pile of rocks. Kim thought that someone must have stuck it into the sand, which wasn’t all that strange. What was strange was that it seemed to be shaking. Curious, Kim climbed over the boulders to take a look. Once she saw, she gasped.

She had found Ron and Nani, and along with them what looked like a lifeguard. She looked a lot like Nani, except blonde, but that was the least of Kim’s concerns at that moment. The lifeguard was bent over, propping herself up against the surfboard. Her red one-piece swimsuit had been pulled aside, and Ron was slamming into her from behind.

The sound of the waves drowned out her moaning enough so that passers-by had to go out of their way to catch them the way Kim had done. Nani was there, too. Her bikini top was gone and Ron was busy sucking her nipples.

Kim shook her head. It was always the same with Ron. Not that she disliked it. Her hand had already slipped into the sorry excuse for a bikini bottom she was wearing.

“Mmmh, fuck. Does it feel as good as it looks?”, Nani asked the lifeguard. The blonde whipped her head around and grinned at her.  
“Way better! I wish all the tourists were packing like him. Would make getting hit on all the time way less tedious”, she moaned and shook her ass.

Ron fucked her even harder. Her moans grew into screams and to Kim it looked like the surfboard might fall over soon. However, before that happened, the blonde pushed Ron back. His enormous dick slipped out of her soaked pussy. Nani stroked it while she and Ron watched the lifeguard strip out of her swimsuit.

Once she had rid herself of it, she made sure the board wouldn’t fall over. She leaned her back against it and motioned for Ron to come to her. He quickly shoved his cock back inside her and fucked her as if they were leaning against a wall. They got so into it that Ron picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Kim and Nani both looked on and rubbed themselves. While Kim had a nice view of the lifeguards bouncing tits, Nani squatted down to watch Ron’s fat balls slapping against that brown ass.  
Of course, being caught between the board and Ron meant that there was no way to avoid getting creampied. She had been cumming continuously, but when Ron groaned and semen started flooding her insides, the lifeguard’s mouth stood agape. The creampie made her cum like crazy, and it was plain for anybody to see. Kim could tell by the way she clung to Ron, the way her toned legs squeezed him. Nani creamed herself a little bit at the sight of her vacant o-face and the fact that instead of a scream, only little whimpers escaped her lips. Ron knew by the way her pussy tried to strangle his dick.

When Ron pulled out and put her back on her feet, the lifeguard wavered for a few seconds before she fell to her hands and knees. Ron’s thick cream started oozing out of her cunt almost immediately.

Kim, Ron, and the lifeguard were surprised when Nani shoved her face into the blonde’s crotch and started licking.  
“What a waste”, she moaned as she made sure that none of Ron’s jizz dribbled onto the sand. Kim came then. She would have done the same in Nani’s stead.

Ron’s lust-addled mind only registered another slut that needed his dick in her pussy. He came up behind Nani and pulled down her bikini bottom.  
“Finally! Give it to me, Ron!”, she said before burying her face in the lifeguards crotch again. She squealed into her creamy pussy when Ron shoved his massive cock inside her.

The way Ron’s cock stretched her out and rubbed all kinds of sensitive spots all at once opened Nani’s eyes. After a minute of Ron powerfully thrusting into her from behind, she knew that she would never let David have another go at her. He had never even managed to make her cum, whereas Ron was about to let her experience a mind-shatteringly strong orgasm without even trying.

As the pressure built up, Nani couldn’t focus on eating pussy anymore. Noticing the lack of stimulation, the lifeguard turned around, spread her legs wide, grabbed Nani by the hair, and shoved her face back between her legs. If Nani wasn’t going to eat her out, she was just going to rub herself against her face.

Soon, Nani began to cry. Big tears of joy ran down her face when the climax started to tear through her body. She screamed, clawed at the sand and trembled as waves of pure pleasure the likes of which she had never even imagined washed over her. The lifeguard came, too and squirted in her face, shuddering in bliss. Nani’s pussy quaked around Ron’s throbbing shaft, and holding his load became a non-option. Jets of piping hot semen were pumped straight into Nani’s womb. The unfamiliar sensation made her tense up for a second, before she relaxed, surrendering herself to the warmth filling her body.

Kim squirted when Ron filled Nani up. The knowledge that her boyfriend was virile enough to fuck several other women during the day and to still fuck her brains out afterwards turned her on like crazy. She watched as Ron pulled his dick out of Nani. Now it was the lifeguards turn to lap up all the excess semen, lest it went to waste, and there was a lot of it.

Kim left after that. She quickly immersed herself in the water to clean up and went back to Lilo’s house. Ron and Nani returned long after, when the sun was setting. Kim smirked when she noticed that Nani was walking funny.

* * * * *

A couple months later, Ron was together with Ann, Shego, and Yori. The mothers of his children had decided to have a little gettogether. The day went by pleasantly enough. Pictures were taken, the half-siblings met for the first time, even if they wouldn’t remember the occasion, everybody had a good time. It got even better when the babies were put to bed. The parents retired to the bedroom to play.

At some point, Ron’s phone vibrated. At the time, he was engaged in some passionate lovemaking with Shego. His thrusts were long and deep, pushing into her womb every time. She hugged him tightly and wrapped her long, sexy legs around him as she moaned softly.  
“I don’t mind if you put another one in me, you know?”, she whispered into his ear. He was shocked to hear that, but the smoldering look in Shego’s eyes made it clear that she wasn’t joking.  
“Breed me”, she said and pushed his face into her big boobs. Ron’s thrusts became more intense. He groaned into her cleavage when he came. Shego hummed happily as her womb was filled with fertile seed. She caressed his hair and smiled at him when he lifted his face.

That was when Ann cleared her throat. She had been right next to them the entire time, and so had Yori. The two of them had been scissoring while Shego got her one-on-one round with him.  
“Didn’t want to interrupt you guys, but check this out, daddy”, Ann said mirthfully. She had picked up Ron’s phone and showed him the message he had received.

It was a photo of Nani and the lifeguard. They were naked and posing, putting pregnant bellies on display.  
“Oh!”, Shego yelped. She felt Ron swelling up when he looked at the photo. All three of them smiled at him lasciviously.  
“You’re pretty happy about that, huh?”, Shego asked. Ron couldn’t deny it. There were worse things than knocking up beautiful women.  
“I don’t even know the name of the blonde one”  
“You are such a stud, Stoppable-san”, Yori said and pushed her soft boobs into his back. Ann chuckled.  
“I’ll send this straight to Kim. That’s one huge family you’re making here, Ron”, she mused with a smile.

* * * * *

Elsewhere, Kim and Monique had put on strap-ons and double-teamed Bonnie when Kim’s phone rang. She reach for it while Bonnie kept bouncing on top of her, moaning lustily.  
“What’s up, Kim”, Monique asked between breaths. She was giving Bonnie’s ass a thorough pounding and was a little out of breath.  
“Guess who’s going to be a daddy again”, Kim said and showed them the picture.  
“Nice”, Bonnie and Monique said in unison.  
 _‘atta boy!_ , Kim texted back before she put her phone away again. Celebrations could wait. Right then, Bonnie demanded her undivided attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never knew that there was a L&S crossover with Kim Possible until recently. Having watched the episode, this was inevitable, I think. Hope you enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

Occasionally, Ron asked for breaks from the constant fucking he was doing. He loved it, but it was exhausting.

On one such evening, Kim was relaxing in her room. Laying on her bed naked, she was searching for porn. Just because Ron needed a breather didn’t mean that she needed one, after all.

The face of a familiar looking blonde in a thumbnail caught her attention. She clicked the video and was surprised to see Adrena Lynn. It seemed that the former TV-fraud was producing homemade porn after getting released from jail.

Kim was intrigued and began sifting through her library of videos. Uploads seemed to be almost daily, ranging from cheap POV porn, over Jerk-off instructions to larger, more professional looking productions. She also didn’t seem to be above catering to the fetish crowd.

Kim shook her head in amusement as she read some of the video titles.  
_Adrena Lynn loves your Big Black Cock POV_ ;  
_JOI Big Sister Lynn catches you jerking off with her underwear_ ;  
_The 24-hour Fuckathon_ , which was in fact a 24 hour long video;  
_Adrena Lynn clips her Toenails_ ;  
_Mistress Lynn demands your Semen JOI_ ;  
_Bungee fucking with Adrena Lynn_ , and  
_Border Patrol shoves hand up Lynn’s Ass in search of Coke_.

Kim was getting in the mood when she stumbled upon a curious video, titled _Adrena Lynn Defeated Again_. The thumbnail showed Lynn’s face completely covered in cum. As far as Kim knew, the only person who ever defeated Lynn was herself. The possibility that the video might have something to do with her excited Kim, and she clicked it.

The video started with a shot of Lynn’s entire body. She was in good shape. Kim liked her toned legs and stomach, not to mention her curvy hips and firm boobs. Lynn slowly walked backwards towards a bed. The camera followed her as she let herself drop backwards, pulling up her legs in the process. Laying there, legs spread and held open by her knee pits, she started talking.

“I may have lost last time, but let’s see if you can take me without that ginger bitch around”, Lynn said into the camera, smiling lecherously. The ginger bitch in question was already rubbing her pussy, eager to see what came next.

The camera shook a little, the rustling of clothes and a zipper could be heard. Then an expression of disbelief crept onto Adrena Lynn’s face, closely followed by a humongous penis, thick and erect, getting slapped onto her belly. The fat monster reached beyond Lynn’s belly button and looked very familiar to Kim.

That was Ron! She’d recognize those thick veins and fat glans any day. She reached for a vibrator. Now she was really curious what was next.

Ron rubbed the entire length of his dick along Lynn’s pussy. The blonde started moaning softly, and her expression softened. It seemed like she was getting comfortable with the idea of getting stuffed with Ron’s massive cock.

Eventually, Ron stopped rubbing and started prodding Lynn’s snatch with his dick. Kim had an excellent view of Lynn’s lips slowly giving way and gobbling up Ron’s cock. She groaned when he had pushed his whole tip into her.  
“Fuck, that’s big!”, she said. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly. As Ron pushed inch after fleshy inch inside her, she started whimpering.  
“Oh, lord!”, Lynn cried when Ron was pushing past the halfway point.

Kim licked her lips and started teasing her clit with her vibrator as Ron’s meat pushed deeper and deeper into Lynn’s tight pussy. The blonde was gritting her teeth and looking into the camera with an almost pleading look. Ron didn’t seem to care though. He pushed deeper until Lynn squealed.

“You’re pushing against my cervix! Holy fuck, it’s not even all in yet!”, she said, breathing hard. There was still an inch or two to go. Ron didn’t say anything. He just started pumping his hips. Lynn threw her head back immediately and cried out. Her boobs began to bounce and Ron’s cock glistened from her juices when he pulled it out.

Kim was watching with half-lidded eyes. Her vibrator felt great on her clit, and she had shoved two fingers into her wet cunt for the sake of feeling some penetration. She wanted Ron. Wanted to get fucked like Adrena Lynn on screen.

Meanwhile, Lynn was moaning loudly. Her expression was still pleading, but where before it seemed like she wanted to tell him to stop, it looked like she wanted him to lay into her harder, if anything.  
“I may have underestimated you… Oh, yeah!”, Lynn moaned lustily. She was massaging her own breasts, while Ron held her legs in place.

Kim noticed that Ron’s cock had fully entered Lynn. The blonde was clearly enjoying herself, and Kim also felt her pleasure increasing. She imagined the pressure of Ron’s bulbous glans pressing into her cervix and the feel of his balls smacking against her ass.

“Oh fuck! I’m cumming! I’m cummi- ah! Ahhh!”, Lynn cried, crossing her eyes. Not only did she cum, she squirted. A fountain of clear liquid shot into the air and almost touched the camera. Ron wasn’t there yet though, and he wasn’t stopping!

“Please, I need- ah! AH! Br- Ooh! Break. Please!”, Lynn begged, but Ron wouldn’t listen. As he slammed into her pussy harder, her protests and begging devolved into mumbling and squealing. The strength seemed to leave her body. When Ron was finally about to cum, Lynn just lay there, staring into the camera vacantly.

He pulled his entire schlong out and climbed on top of her. Kim watched him point his cock at Lynn’s face and jerk himself off until the first thick blast of semen came out. It formed a straight line on her face, from her hair across her left eye down to her cheek. More jizz followed, covering every feature until the video’s thumbnail was recreated; a sticky mess, barely recognizable as a human face.

The video ended there, just in time for Kim to cum. She arched her back and her hips were thrusting into the air as her orgasm rocked her body. She didn’t know how long the convulsions lasted, but eventually she realized that she had closed her eyes. The soft humming of her vibrator brought her back to reality.

She turned it off and leaned back. The video ended there, but she was certain that that hadn’t been the entire extent of Ron’s fling with Adrena Lynn. She would make sure to ask him about it.

* * * * *

Elsewhere, Ron was sleeping, until something stirred him awake. He opened his eyes and saw a shadowy figure standing over him. Just as he was about to scream, the figure placed a hand on his mouth and shushed him.

“Relax, Ron. It’s me”, a woman’s voice said and turned on the lights.  
“Betty?”, Ron asked when her eyepatch wearing face was illuminated.  
“I’d prefer Dr. Director”  
“Whatever. What are you doing in my room?”, Ron asked. She was wearing a black catsuit and had a box with her.  
“Global Justice has decided to take a few DNA samples of you for our research into the Ron factor, and sent me to retrieve them. I’ve already gathered skin, hair, saliva and blood samples. I was just about to extract a sperm sample when you woke up”, she explained matter-of-factly.

“Well, if it’s for science I guess i- Wait. Sperm sample?”, he asked, befuddled.  
“Yes. Although, now that you are awake, may I ask for your cooperation?”, Betty asked and reached into the box. She pulled out a transparent plastic cup.  
“Could you jerk off into this, please?”

Dr. Director stared at him expectantly. He took the cup from her hand and pulled out his cock. He grabbed it and started stroking, looking at her curvaceous body. His meat hardened quickly.

Betty’s eyes were glued to Ron’s penis. She had never seen one so massive. It had been impressive when he first pulled it out, but seeing it at full mast made her feel a little hot in her catsuit.

She just stood there and watched while Ron masturbated, occasionally licking her lips without him noticing. Ten minutes past, and the cup remained empty.  
“Is something wrong, Ron?”, Betty asked. She was fanning her face with her hand at that point. The thought of jumping onto Ron’s thick shaft had crossed her mind several times.

Ron couldn’t get off. His cock was hard, his mind was willing, but after getting spoiled by a horde of beautiful women, masturbation just seemed awfully dull.  
“I’m not very… excited. Sorry”, he said, dutifully stroking his member.

Those words were music to Betty’s ears.  
“I think I can help with that”, she said and unzipped her catsuit. She slowly peeled it off, revealing the scandalously small micro bikini she wore underneath. Ron’s eyes grew wide at the sight of her and his hand stroked harder and faster.

Dr. Director was stunning. Her breasts were large. The string holding her flimsy bra in place cut into them, hinting at their softness. Her curvy hips were crowned by well defined abs and rested atop long, toned legs. She crossed her strong arms underneath her bosom, pushing it up a bit for Ron’s viewing pleasure.

She had noticed that his fapping had increased in intensity, of course. She turned around and was pleased to hear him inhale sharply. Her ass was amazing. It was beautifully round and plump; two invitingly soft cushions. However, not for a second did he doubt that it would become as hard as steel if she bothered to flex her muscles.

“You should think about modeling”, he moaned while masturbating furiously. She gently swayed her hips to show off her rear even more.  
“Global Justice produced a racy calendar last year titled _Global Just-Ass_. I was featured on seven photos”, Betty said proudly, putting a finger underneath each of her buttocks and wiggling them up and down, making her butt jiggle. Ron was captivated by the show. He doubted that any of the other women in that calendar could hold a candle to Dr. Director. 

After another five minutes, Dr. Director grew impatient. She bent over and slowly pulled down her tiny thong. Ron practically drooled at the sight of the little piece of cloth slowly peeling off of her wet lips.

She turned around, pulling the bikini top off in the process. She reached out and closed her fingers around Ron’s cock just below the glans and began tugging it.  
“Would you like my assistance, Ron?”, she asked. Ron nodded, making her smile. She settled down between his legs. While her hand kept stroking his cock, her mouth went to work on his balls. Ron hissed when his heavy nuts were sucked into Betty’s warm mouth. She lashed them with her slippery tongue.

Pre-cum started oozing out of Ron’s dick shortly after she had gotten started. The additional lubrication allowed her to jerk him off faster. Ron’s soft moaning was drowned out by the wet sound of the handjob and Betty’s loud slurping.

Another five minutes went by without ejaculation. Dr. Director was getting frustrated and turned on in equal measure. From one moment to the next she ceased sucking Ron’s balls and closed her lips around his fat glans instead. Her tongue restlessly wiggled and thrashed about. Ron moaned loudly at the sudden assault on his senses, and he reached almost automatically for her head to push her further down.

Betty bobbed her head eagerly along his huge cock. Her mouth was awash with the flavor of his pre-cum, and her building arousal made her yearn for his dick in her throat. She gagged as he pushed past the entrance to her tight gullet. She began rubbing her pussy as Ron started fucking her throat.

Before long, Betty’s chin was nudging against his ball sack. Her throat was getting stretched by his swollen cock. Breathing was difficult, but Ron’s grasp on her head was so firm that she simply had to make due. He used her mouth like a toy, and the confidence with which he fucked her face told her that it wasn’t the first time he treated a woman thus. The thought excited her, and she came a little. Her moaning made her throat vibrate pleasurably for Ron.

Feeling him twitch excited her even more, but it also made her panic. She wanted his nut, but she remembered that she was supposed to collect it. She tried to pull away in earnest, but Ron wouldn’t allow it. He got up from the bed, held her head firmly and fucked her throat. Dr. Director tried to speak, tried to implore him not to waste the sample, but all she managed to produce were moans and unintelligible gargling.

With a one last thrust, Ron’s balls slapped against her chin and began pumping his piping hot semen down her throat. The sample was wasted, but the rough ride and the feeling of warm goo running down her throat made Betty cum again. She knelt there and trembled in bliss as Ron filled up her stomach.

He pulled out once he had finished and put his dick on her face, leaving only traces of semen for her to taste on her tongue. Dr. Director quickly recovered from her stupor and looked up at him with a stern expression.  
“You wasted the sample”, she said. Ron’s face lit up and a rueful expression came over it.  
“Sorry, Dr. Director. I kind of forgot all about that”, he mumbled. Betty blushed a little. She took it as a compliment.  
“Well, since you seem ready for another round”, she said, smooching the massive boner resting on her face,”How about we just try again?”.

Before Ron could say anything, she pushed him back onto the bed and straddled him. She lined up his dick with her dripping cunt and slowly back up into it. She hissed as her pussy stretched wide to accommodate his humongous dick.

As she worked her way down his shaft, Ron shoved his face into Dr. Directors voluptuous tits. He pushed his face into her cleavage, grabbed each breast and pushed them together, smothering himself in wonderfully soft warmth. As he deeply inhaled her smell, he let his thumbs roll over and flick her hard nipples.

Meanwhile, Betty had made it halfway down Ron’s cock and began grinding on his shaft. The stimulation was intense, suppressing her voice was impossible. Moaning and occasional yelps filled the room.

Betty’s frisky thrusting didn’t leave Ron unaffected. Her tight pussy felt amazing, tightening and relaxing in rhythm with her motions, but the shallow penetration left him unsatisfied. His hands moved from her big boobs to her magnificent ass. His fingers sank into the supple flesh, but he could feel strong muscle working underneath. Once he had secured his grip, he pumped his hips into hers.

Ron’s fat dick suddenly digging deeper into her made Dr. Director scream. The massive appendage drilled deeper and deeper inside her, and within a minute, his entire length had found its way into the warm, slippery confines of Dr. Directors pussy.

She held onto him tightly through the short bursts of pain and subsequent shocks of pleasure. She groaned at the intense stimulation, at the way Ron’s glans tried to breach her womb and how his testicles slapped her ass.

Her pussy clung to him as if to drag him even deeper inside. Their hips worked in unison to enable the deepest penetration possible. Betty started cumming quickly. Her pussy squeezed as hot bursts of pleasure made her gasp. She couldn’t keep up her movement through her climax, instead gyrating her luscious hips with little rhyme or reason. However, the smooth, sensual movements pleased Ron.

They kept fucking like that for a while, Dr. Director cumming again and again, while Ron slowly worked himself up to another orgasm. Betty was so flustered from cumming that she didn’t even register Ron’s twitching. It took jets of Ron’s hot cum splashing against her cervix for her to come to her senses. However, Ron was in a world of his own, and there was no getting off of him as he filed up her pussy.

Dr. Director surrendered to the sweet warmth and let Ron finish. Once his grasp on her booty loosened she propped herself up on his chest to reprimand him, but then she realized that his cock still felt hard inside her.  
“That’s another sample wasted”, she said. Ron was about to apologize, but she gently placed a finger on his lips.  
“Guess we’ll just have to go another round, huh?”, she giggled, smiling lasciviously.

Betty finally got her sample when the sun was rising. The light of the early morning shone in through the window, illuminating Betty on her knees in front of Ron. Both of them glistened, her hair was disheveled and sticky with jizz. Ron’s cock had been unwavering all night long, and it still stood proudly as she jerked him off with long, hard strokes with one hand. The other held the cup she needed to be filled. His cock was aimed at it.

Dr. Director could hardly resist the urge to wrap her lips around it again. She ogled the veiny monster as she felt it beginning to throb in her hand. Ron groaned as thick semen started gushing forth. It wasn’t nearly as much and didn’t come out nearly as forcefully as when they had started several hours prior, but Betty couldn’t help but marvel at the fact that he still filled the cup to the point of overflowing, much like he had done repeatedly with her pussy.

She put the sample into her box and took a deep breath.  
“Thank you for the cooperation, Ron”, she said. She was tired and exhausted in the best way possible. She smiled brightly at him.  
“Sorry it took so long”, Ron said. Dr. Director giggled.  
“Don’t be”, she murmured and kissed his glans passionately. “If you don’t mind, I’ll borrow your shower before I take my leave”, she said and got up. Ron dropped onto his bed, exhausted.  
“Sure, sure”, he said. Betty turned and left the room. Ron watched her, watched her bodacious body and decided to ask for her number when she got back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what it is about Dr. Director, but she is hot as fuck.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim introduces Ron to the other cheerleaders.

A football game had just ended and the Middleton High cheerleaders were ready to hit the showers. Their team had won, their routine had worked out perfectly, spirits were high.

Kim was the most excited. Not because of the game or anything. She had a surprise planned and was giddy. Bonnie was in on it, too. They exchanged glances from across the locker room, smiling. It was going to be one hell of a ride.

The girls stripped and walked into the showers one after the other while Kim checked out their nubile bodies secretly. Eventually, only she and Bonnie were left. Both of them were naked and shared a kiss. Then, Kim walked to the door and knocked once. Outside someone knocked in response twice, paused, and knocked twice again. Kim opened the door, pulled Ron inside, and shut it again, locking it this time.

“Ready for a good time, Ron?”, Bonnie asked lecherously and pulled his shirt over his head. Ron seemed nervous, though his eyes darted between Bonnie’s and Kim’s tits, unable to settle on either.  
“Are you sure this is going to work out?”, he asked while Bonnie pushed her boobs against him.  
“Don’t worry, Ron”, Kim said, on her knees. “They won’t say no to this”, she said, yanking his pants down. Freed from its confines, his cock sprang up, almost hitting her face. Seeing it made Kim smile, and she smooched it before rising to her feet again. She embraced him and gave him a deep, long kiss. She kept at it until she felt him relax. Simultaneously, his cock was only growing harder. She broke off the kiss and looked to Bonnie. The brunette smiled and nodded.  
“Alright. Let’s hit the showers”

The open room was covered from top to bottom in white tiles. Shower heads came straight out of the walls. Ron walked into the room with a beauty at either side. Through the steam, he saw the silhouettes of the most desirable girls in school, outside of Kim and Bonnie, of course.

It took the team a moment to notice his arrival. One by one they turned towards him. Their eyes widened and they opened their mouths to scream, but invariably, they remained silent with their mouths hanging open when they saw Ron’s huge cock. The only exception was Tara. Having already experienced him, her face lit up. She licked her lips hungrily and one of her hands slipped between her legs.

“What the fuck?”, Crystal mouthed, being the first able to speak again. In stark contrast to her brown curls and tan skin were her green eyes which she couldn’t seem to tear away from that thick dick.  
“I thought, rather than fooling around with the boys from the team after the game like you usually do you might like to play with a real man”, Kim said, stroking Ron’s dick.  
“There is no way that thing is real”, Jessica, a blonde with freckles, said.  
“Oh yeah? Why don’t you ask Tara about it?”, Bonnie suggested with a big grin. She was rubbing her big tits against Ron’s arm.

The team collectively turned to Tara. Some of them gasped when they realized that she was masturbating. Ron’s little butt slut couldn’t even stop herself.  
“Come on, Tara. Tell them what you think”, Kim said. Tara bit her lip, not to keep quiet, but because she was cumming. The pairs of eyes looking her way turned her on to no end. She squeaked and started twitching.  
“Holy shit…”, Hope said. She was slender, with straight black her and tanned skin. The comment wasn’t only referencing Tara’s climax. The entire situation had gotten her all hot and bothered. Her pussy was wet.

Once she had recovered, Tara straightened her back and walked over to Ron.  
“It’s been far too long since I’ve had you inside me, Ron”, she said lasciviously, throwing her arms around his neck and covering his cheeks with kisses.  
“I think you should show those other sluts how much you’ve missed Ron”, Bonnie said, placed a hand on Tara’s head and pushed her down. The blonde didn’t resist. She sank to her knees, staring into Ron’s eyes the entire time, and once she was face to face with his cock, she opened her mouth wide and stuck out her tongue. Kim held Ron’s cock steady, Bonnie pulled Tara closer, and just like that she started sucking his cock in front of the entire team.

Marcella, another dusky beauty with the second largest pair of tits on the team, began playing with her nipples. Liz, the only other redhead on the team, approached them timidly.  
“Wanna join in?”, Kim asked her, warmly. She wanted to see the entire team bouncing on Ron’s shaft.  
“I… I don’t… I m-mean… c-can I touch it?”, she stammered. Bonnie and Kim smiled and Ron nodded. He was panting from Tara’s sloppy blowjob. Since the blonde occupied about half of his massive dick with her mouth, Liz grabbed it by the base.  
“Oh, god. That’s real! It feels hot and… fuck, it’s so fat!”, she said. Her fingertips just barely managed to touch when she closed her hand around it. Without meaning to, she began rubbing not only Ron’s cock, but also her little pussy.

Kim and Bonnie stepped aside, pulling Tara off of his dick in the process. The blonde struggled this time, unwilling to let go of Ron so quickly.  
“Come on, Tara. You already know what it’s like with Ron. Let the others try”, Kim said. Tara looked around and saw that all the others were touching themselves and staring at Ron with lust burning int heir eyes. She yielded, but only because she knew that once Ron was done fucking them, she could get her ass stuffed as much as she wanted without interruptions.

Kim and Bonnie fingered each other as they watched Ron get started. He grabbed Liz by her firm butt and began licking her nipples. Marcella grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her ample breasts. The way he fondled them and occasionally pinched her nipples made her moan.

Liz was still stroking the base of Ron’s cock. In the meantime, Crystal had gotten on all fours and crawled towards it.  
“Can that even fit?”, she asked no one in particular before placing her lips on his glans and slowly taking it into her mouth.  
“Mmmh, it can, don’t worry”, Bonnie assured her while Kim teased her clit.

Since his dick was so heavily beset, Jessica and Hope had to find something else to do. The next best thing to suck on a guy were his balls, so they squeezed past Crystal to get at them.  
“Holy… Have you even noticed his balls? They are so big!”, Hope said, awestruck. That’s when she decided that she wasn’t going to leave before she had gotten Ron to cum on her face. She loved cum. She loved getting it on her face, swallowing it, tasting it, and a heavy set of nuts such as Ron’s promised a truly massive load.  
“Fuck… Can you imagine these things slapping against you while he...”, Jessica said. Her voice trailed off as she placed her lips on his sack and got busy sucking his nuts.

Watching her teammates worshiping Ron’s cock turned Kim on like crazy, which made it easier for Bonnie to get her off. Her pussy was soaked, and Bonnie’s fingers were rubbing just the right spot. Kim gave Bonnie a deep kiss as she came.

While his girlfriend was getting off, Ron wasn’t ready yet. Having a bunch of cheerleaders working his shaft was great, but he needed a little something more to cum. He needed a pussy. Ron pulled his cock out of Crystal’s mouth and pushed the others away to make room. Then he told Liz to lie down and spread her legs. She was spread out for him on the floor in a heartbeat.

The other girls gathered around her and looked on in envy as Ron slapped his fat dick onto her pussy. He did it a few times to tease her with great effect.  
“Ahh! Fuck me!”, Liz groaned, throwing her head back. Not one to keep a lady waiting, Ron placed his thick glans between her labia and pushed. The girl gritted her teeth as his fleshy dick spread her further apart than any guy on the football team ever had.

The onlookers had conflicting feelings about what they saw. On one hand they couldn’t believe that Liz was actually taking that humongous penis, on the other hand, if she could take it, then so could they, and that thought excited them to no end.

When Ron felt that he was pushing against her womb, he started thrusting. Liz shrieked. The stimulation was insane. The way his cock scraped her insides on the way out, the way he filled her up to the brim when he pushed back in, it blew her mind. Within a minute of getting fucked she was whipping her head around and creaming herself. Some of her teammates gasped when she writhed on the floor.

Her orgasm lasted for at least a minute, and when it was finally over, Liz just lay there limply with a big smile on her face. Smelling a chance to get her turn in, Hope climbed on top of Liz and wiggled her butt seductively. Before she could say anything Ron had already grasped her tight little ass and pushed his dick into her.  
“Oh! Ooooooh, fuck...”, she moaned. Ron was getting impatient, so he pushed into her much quicker than he had done with Liz and started thrusting right away.

Before long, Hope was staring into space. Her eyes were crossed, her mouth hung open, and her body shook every time Ron thrust his dick into her. Jessica marveled at the sight of his swinging balls. They slapped against Hope’s pussy repeatedly, producing loud slaps. She lasted longer than Liz, but not by much. She was already on the brink of passing out when Ron felt her pussy seizing up. It trembled and quaked, massaging his dick for a while, but the tremors subsided, and Ron pulled out. Without his support, Hope collapsed onto the floor. She lay there with her eyes closed and a content smile on her face, occasionally giggling to herself.

Ron wanted to cum. The inexperienced girls simply couldn’t take it long enough for him to get there, so he took a break from them and went to Tara. The blonde was roughly pushed against a wall. She stuck out her ass in eager anticipation. She couldn’t wait to feel that long, thick, warm cock inside her once again. Ron, knowing what Tara loved best, slapped her butt before shoving his dick into her tight little hole.

Tara screamed, but the expression on her face left no doubt that she loved what he was doing. The other girls, at least the ones paying attention couldn’t believe that Tara could take that monstrous dick up her ass so easily.  
“Is she going to be okay?”, Marcella asked. Ron was fucking Tara much harder than he had fucked Liz or Hope. The blonde was receiving the entirety of his dick at rapid speeds. His balls slapped her pussy, making her feel even better.

Bonnie walked up to answer Marcella’s question.  
“Not only is she going to be okay, we can be a little rougher with her, isn’t that right?”, she asked and gave Tara’s plush booty a resounding slap. She shrieked, but had a big grin on her face.  
“Ye-e-e-e-e-sss!”, she moaned.  
“You heard her, girls. Tara likes it when it hurts. Why don’t you give her what she wants?”, Bonnie asked, and retreated again. The three remaining girls exchanged glances. Crystal was the first to rise to the occasion. She smacked that ass hard, and Tara squealed.

As a demonstration, Ron gave her a slap of his own. It was much harder and left a red mark in the shape of his hand on her pure white skin. Even so, she loved it. She loved it so much in fact that it made her cum a little. She groaned like a bitch in heat through the mini climax.

The pattern continued. Rather than building up to one big climax, Tara kept cumming from getting spanked by her teammates and her stud. Meanwhile, Ron was getting ever closer to his release. When it was time, he yanked his dick out of Tara’s ass and unloaded all over her back. At least the first two shots landed on her back. Then Tara turned around, fell to her knees and opened her mouth. More jizz hit her face and landed on her tongue. The other girls couldn’t believe the amount of semen Ron was shooting out. By the end of it, Tara was a sticky mess the likes of which they had only ever seen when the entire football team decided to cum on a single girl. The best part, however, was that he was still hard afterwards.  
“Who wants to go next?”, Ron asked, nonchalantly. Jessica timidly raised her hand.

* * * * *

Later that night, back at Kim’s place, Ron was sitting on the edge of her bed. Bonnie knelt in front of him, working his shaft with her tits and sucking his glans. Kim was hugging him from behind, watching.  
“How does it feel to have the entire cheerleading squad at your beck and call, stud?”, she murmured into his ear, mirthfully. After the romp had concluded, all the girls insisted on giving him their phone numbers.  
“It’s cool, but they’ll need a lot more practice before they can hold a candle to either one of you”, Ron said. Kim kissed him deeply. The praise made Bonnie happy, and she intensified her efforts to make him cum.

Just as Ron pumped a thick load into Bonnie’s mouth, his phone vibrated. He reached for it while Bonnie struggled to swallow the nut. Tara had sent him a photo of her ass. It was bright read. The caption read: 

_I can still feel your hands. Hope you’ll join the team after games regularly from now on._

Kim chuckled.  
“Sounds like a great idea”, she said. Ron didn’t disagree.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Christmas Episode

Everything was peaceful late at night on Christmas Eve in the Possible household. The family had feasted, received gifts and sung merry songs until bedtime. Now, in the wee hours, the only noises disturbing the silence were the sounds of lovemaking.

Kim was moving her hips frantically. Ron lay beneath her, staring at her jiggling breasts, with his hands on her waist and his huge cock balls deep in her tight pussy. Kim’s red silk panties had been pushed to the side. Their color matched the fishnets with fluffy white trim and the garter belt she wore.  
“Ooooh, Ron. It feels so fucking good”, she murmured. She loved grinding on Ron’s massive dick. She loved how full it made her feel, how his big glans pushed and rubbed against her deepest parts. Feeling him twitch inside her drove her wild. It made her eager to feel his warm, plentiful load filling her up.

Their hands found each other, their fingers interlocked, and Ron, just as excited as Kim, started moving his hips, too. Kim squealed at the sudden intensity of it all and found it difficult to keep her body upright. She felt a climax coming, her eighth of the night, and surrendered herself to the pleasure.

Her movement ceased suddenly. She gasped and whimpered while her body trembled and shook through the orgasm. Ron didn’t stop fucking her and enjoyed the way her pussy shook and squeezed. Kim collapsed on top of him, hugged him, and covered his face and neck with kisses while he kept going. He readjusted himself so he could really go to town on her sweet little snatch, and soon bis heavy balls audibly slapped against Kim with every powerful thrust.

“Oo-o-o-o-o-ohh, fu-u-u-ck… I love you, Ron”, Kim whimpered into his ear. She said it just in time for Ron to cum. He slammed his cock all the way inside her and flooded her womb with thick semen.  
“I love you, too, KP”, he said breathlessly while he still pumped more cum into Kim. She sighed contently, smiled brightly, and the couple kissed.

* * * * *  
A few minutes of making out later, they were snuggling. Kim’s head was resting on Ron’s chest. She savored how comfortably warm her insides felt with the thick cream filling Ron had given her. Simultaneously, she was absentmindedly stroking Ron’s slippery, still fully erect penis. Looking at it made her smile. She couldn’t get enough of that magnificent thing.

“So, who else did you fuck today?”, Kim asked nonchalantly.  
“What makes you think I-”, Ron started, but Kim cut him off.  
“Please, Ron. I have only made you cum three times so far. Usually you’d need to dump at least half a dozen loads to feel content with me just slowly jerking you off like this”. She had a point, Ron supposed.  
“Well, I started the day off with Zita. She had come over yesterday to play some games-”  
“And to play with every girl’s favorite toy, I imagine”, Kim said and rubbed his cock a little harder. Ron cleared his throat.  
“Well, yeah. That was most of the playing we did last night. Anyways, then, today, she took care of my morning wood before she went home”

They stayed quiet for a moment.  
“Who came next?”. Ron sighed.  
“While Zita was impaling herself on me, anally, my phone went off and I got this image”, he said and showed her a photo. It showed four pairs of huge boobs, all clad in red bra’s with fluffy white trimming, resembling Kim’s stockings.  
“So you spent the day with Bonnie and her family?”, Kim asked, surprised.  
“No. We had a date, after all”, Ron said. That made sense. The Rockwallers never would’ve let him leave so easily. “I’ll visit them tomorrow”.

“I went down to Bueno Nacho and ran into Monique. We had lunch together, talked about wrestling, and she suggested that we should totally go and do some wrestling of our own back at her place. On our way, a car pulled up next to us. It was Miss Go with our kid”, he said. Kim liked where this was going.  
“A few words were exchanged, Shego was also interested in doing some wrestling, so we jumped into the car and went back to her place. She put the little one to bed for a nap, and...”  
“You had a threesome with Shego and Monique”, Kim finished for him.  
“Yeah”  
“Was it good?”, she asked lewdly, stroking his dick harder. It swelled up in her hand. That pretty much answered her question.  
“Those two make a great team. While I was fucking Shego’s ass, Monique rested her head on that green booty, looked up at me and cheered me on. When my cock slipped out of Shego, Monique took over with her mouth right away. At some point I just started alternating between those two holes”, Ron reminisced, sounding labored. He was oozing pre-cum at that point.

“And how did you finish?”, Kim asked. The story turned her on. Her free hand had slipped into her panties and was teasing her creamy pussy.  
“After dumping a load all over Shego’s ass, Monique asked me to fuck her while standing up. So I impaled her on my dick and went to town. While I was busy holding her up and cramming her pussy full of cock, Shego crawled between my legs and started sucking my balls. That took me over the edge. I filled Monique up, and when my cock slipped out of her pussy, Shego took it into her mouth immediately and cleaned it off. Meanwhile, I was making out with Monique, and the cum in her pussy started dribbling down onto Shego’s face”, Ron moaned. Kim’s hand felt so good, it took him right back to that moment. He saw Shego grinning at him with a face full of cum. It made him want to cum on her even more.

“And then? Kim asked. Her hand was a blur on Ron’s slippery dick. She wanted that nut. She put her head on Ron’s belly and opened her mouth in eager anticipation.  
“Then, I… I came here and… you’re so beautiful, Kim. I… argh!”, Ron groaned and released his load. Thick spurts of cum hit Kim straight on the nose and she quickly adjusted her position. The next couple shots all landed squarely in her mouth, much to her delight.

After a few more shots, Kim sealed the tip of his big cock with her lips and sucked the remaining jizz out of him. Even after Ron had calmed down again, Kim simply kept blowing him. The night was still young, and Ron’s cock didn’t grow any softer, so he clearly needed some more lovin’.

“Hey you two. Mmmh, looks like you’re having a great time”, a new voice said. It was Kim’s mom, Ann, standing in the door. She wore a silky night gown that showed of her curves.  
“Hey, Mom”, Kim said, taking a break from sucking dick. “No offense, but shouldn’t you be in bed with dad?”  
“I was, and he got as much of me as he could handle. I expect him to wake up from his sex coma at around noon tomorrow”, the doctor said airily and came closer, She seated herself on the edge of the bed. Ron got to look into her robe and saw that she wasn’t wearing anything underneath.  
“So, do you have any presents for me in your sack, Santa?” she asked Ron with a lewd smile. She reached for his balls and fondled them affectionately.

Ron said nothing. He just put a hand on Ann’s head and pushed her down towards his dick. Meanwhile, she opened her gown, revealing the sexy MILF body underneath. Mother and daughter shared a kiss before going to work on Ron’s huge cock together. The Possible beauties smiled up at him as they licked and sucked his dong. Watching his girlfriend and the mother of one of his kids worshiping his cock made Ron feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He leaned back, relaxed, and offered Ann a ride. As Ann’s warm pussy slowly engulfed him in a loving embrace, Ron thought of how much fun they were going to have together that night.

Just as Ann was hitting her first orgasm, Ron’s phone vibrated. Kim, Squatting over his face, getting her pussy licked, reached for it to check the message. She gasped, drawing the attention of the others.  
“Mom, look!”, Kim said , excitedly. Ann gazed at whatever it was through half-lidded eyes, which cleared when she realized what she was looking at. A big smile crept onto her lips and she clasped a hand over her mouth.

In the meantime, Ron managed to push Kim’s ass off of his face far enough to speak.  
“What is it?”, he asked. Kim handed him his phone, and the Possible girls shared a knowing look. Ann squeaked because Ron’s cock throbbed noticeably in her still sensitive cunt.

It was a message from Betty. It read:

_Merry Christmas! Here’s your present!_

Attached were two images. The first was a positive pregnancy test. The second was a picture of a naked Betty, posing. Her body was as incredible as ever, and a slight baby bump only added to her beauty.

Ron looked at the other two. Everyone was happy about the news.  
“First a ninja baby, now a spy baby”, Kim chuckled. “You’re kids are going to be the wildest bunch out there, stud”


	8. Chapter 8

“Thank you so much, Kim Possible!”  
“No big. It wasn’t the first time we had to trash a giant robot threatening a capital”, Kim told the police officer airily. He, along with some civilians and reporters showered her with more praise, photos were made, and after about half an hour she managed to escape.

Half a day previously, she and Ron had been about to go out on a date together. Their plans were rudely canceled when Wade informed them of an emergency in Seoul. After a few hours of flight, and a few hours of fighting some small time villain with a giant robot, there they were.

“There you are!”, she called when she spotted Ron. He was sitting at a table in front of a destroyed restaurant. She hoped the owner had some giant robot insurance.  
“Hey, KP. That’s what I’d call another job well done. What now?”  
“Well, Britina is going to give us a lift back home tomorrow morning, so I guess we’re free until then. How about we pick up where we left off? Surely they have movie theaters around here”, Kim said and looked at the rubble all around them. “Intact ones, I mean”.

Ron got up, they wrapped their arms around each other and started walking. Kim thought about their original plans. Grab something to eat, catch a movie, and spend the rest of the night with their favorite pastime. Kim licked her lips when she thought about sex. She had been looking forward to that part in particular. She hadn’t had sex for a few days.

Then Ron leisurely moved his hand down her back and groped her butt. They had been so busy that day that he hadn’t gotten any either. Surely he was feeling pretty pent up, too.

Kim thought about Ron’s big cock for a moment. Fleshy, warm, tasty… and then there were his balls. Those heavy, swollen nuts that needed to be drained regularly, or her boyfriend would feel uncomfortable.

It must’ve been summer in Seoul, because Kim felt incredibly hot all of a sudden. She fanned her face and stopped walking.  
“Say, Ron”, she said with a low, husky voice, “how about I take care of this for you before we go on our date?”. As she said it, she put a hand between his legs and tenderly rubbed his cock. She could feel it swelling up through the fabric right away.

“That would be great, but… I mean, I can wait until later. It’s cool, KP”, Ron said and blushed. They were in the middle of a road. Fortunately, the citizens had evacuated the area, leaving them alone in the abandoned neighborhood.

Kim was undeterred, however.   
“Don’t be shy”, she murmured and tenderly kissed his cheek. She continued, whispering in his ear: “Just a quick bj, no big deal. Just to make you feel better”.

She was rubbing her whole body against his now. Ron could tell that she wasn’t wearing a bra under her black turtleneck. Her breasts felt nice and soft. He wondered if she had done that on purpose or if she had simply forgotten to put one on. His cock ached. He felt Kim’s warm breath on his neck, and the thought of that and so much more on his hard dick was as exciting as ever.  
“...okay”, he whispered. Kim chuckled lustily.

Shortly after, in a lonely ally, Ron was leaning against a wall while Kim squatted in front of him, tugging at his pants. She licked her lips hungrily when his penis sprang up, erect and ready to be milked.

“God, I love this..”, Kim mused, inspecting her favorite toy from all angles, before gingerly grasping it by the base, putting her tongue to it, and giving it a slow lick all the way to the tip. The taste was lovely, and so was the smell.

She twirled her tongue all over Ron’s glans for a second. Ron shuddered the way he always did when Kim teased him. It was cute, and after a little more, she would give him what he needed; what she needed.

She lifted Ron’s big cock and checked out his balls. His smooth sack was packing two fat nuts. She cupped them tenderly, and found them heavy and sensitive. Ron groaned softly as she played with them. She placed a kiss on his sack and proceeded to suck one of his balls into her mouth.  
“Fuck...”, Ron sighed. Kim only spent a few precious seconds massaging his testicle with her tongue before switching to the other one, however, even as little stimulation as that made his dick throb.

“Kim, you said you’d do it quickly. You’re killing me here”, Ron said, sounding tense. Kim giggled and withdrew from his balls.  
“Sorry, Ron. It’s just that… mmmh”, she said and smooched his glans. Ron petted her head. He knew how much she loved playing with his dick. It was hard to hold that against her.

“No more goofing around then. Don’t hold back, just cum”, she said before wrapping her lips around his glans. As the sucking began, Ron felt his knees buckle for a moment. He wasn’t nearly as needy as Kim pretended he was. He could go without sex just fine, although he didn’t care to.

However, Kim was adapt at making him feel needy artificially. A few flicks of her tongue, and Ron was putty in her hands, which is kind of ironic considering that it also made his cock rock hard.

Kim bobbed her head along his dick, pulling back whenever he threatened to enter her throat. Making her boyfriend cum with her throat would’ve been easy enough for Kim, but she was in the mood to work with her tongue that day. Therefore, rather than working his cock with all the tools at her disposal, she put her hands on his thighs and simply used her mouth.

Ron’s soft moaning and the throbbing of his cock told her that it was working just fine. Her plush lips stroked the meaty cock, she skillfully teased his glans with her tongue, and sometimes, for the sake of variety, rubbed it with the inside of her cheeks.

Looking up at him and seeing the pleasure she gave him plain on his face turned Kim on to no end. Similarly, seeing Kim’s flushed face devouring his big dick made it difficult for Ron not to grab her by the hair and fuck her face.

Sucking Ron’s cock always made Kim feel like she spent a lot of time doing it, but it only took about three minutes before she felt Ron’s cock bulk up in preparation for the impending orgasm.

She sped up her movement, sucked harder, all in an effort to push Ron over the edge. When the moment came, Ron threw his head back and groaned.

Thick, viscous semen, more akin to jelly than anything else, started flooding Kim’s mouth. She started chugging right away, but swallowing it all was a struggle. The thick cum clung to the inside of her mouth and throat. If she hadn’t practiced as much as she had she would’ve been overwhelmed by the sheer amount of it.

Somehow Kim managed to drink it all without spilling any. Ron was panting as she pulled away while giving his cock one last suck. She opened her mouth and rolled out her tongue to show him that it all landed in her belly.

Kim rose to her feet and gave Ron a kiss.  
“Feeling better?”. Ron nodded, still out of breath. “Good”.

* * * * *

Afterwards, they went to their hotel, changed, and went out for dinner, followed by a trip to the cinema. As it turned out, not understanding Korean made following the plot kind of difficult, but the film they had picked was a comedy with plenty of slapstick in it, so it was enjoyable none the less.

Back at the hotel, they didn’t fuck nearly as much as they might’ve liked since they had to get up early the next day. However, the sounds of their bed bumping against the wall and Kim screaming in orgasmic bliss kept the people in the adjacent rooms wide awake till way past midnight.

* * * * *

Next morning, Kim and Ron boarded Britina’s private jet. While Kim and Britina merrily chatted about this and that, Ron slumped onto one of the sofas and eventually nodded off.

“What’s with him?”, the blonde pop star asked.  
“Oh, we didn’t sleep much last night”, Kim said casually. Britina grinned.  
“Had a lot of fun last night, huh?”  
“Not nearly as much as we would’ve liked. We had to catch a flight”, Kim said with a cheeky smile on her face. “I didn’t even have time to give him a little pick-me-up before we had to go”, she said, sucking one of her fingers meaningfully. “Now he’ll have to wait until we’re home”.

Britina couldn’t stifle a laugh.  
“As if he’ll explode. He got some last night, didn’t he?”  
“Sure, sure, but Ron is… more virile than most men. He quickly grows uncomfortable”. Britina looked at Kim in disbelief.  
“Really? You fell for the whole blue balls thing?”  
“No, seriously!”, Kim insisted. Then she got a naughty idea and smiled. “Wanna take a look? You’ll see what I mean”

Britina was taken aback. She gave Kim a bemused look.  
“Are you serious?”  
Kim didn’t answer. She just sat there, smiling lewdly, and raised an eyebrow. She was actually being serious!  
“W-well… sure, why not, I guess...”, the pop star said.

Kim’s smile widened. The girls sat on either side of Ron. Kim gently placed her hand on his slowly rising and falling chest and slid it across his body until she reached his crotch. She grabbed his junk through his pants.

Britina pursed her lips. Even through his pants that looked like a proper handful! She was getting excited and started rubbing her thighs together ever so slightly.

Kim proceeded to open Ron’s pants. She got off the couch to grab them and pulled them down to his knees. Britina gasped when Ron’s cock came into view.  
“Holy shit… that’s huge”, she whispered, lest she woke him up. Ron’s cock was only at half mast, yet it was the biggest dick Britina had ever seen.

“Oh, you’ve seen nothing yet”, Kim said, spat into her hand, and started stroking it. Britina watched it grow even bigger with bated breath.

Ron’s cock grew so thick that Kim’s fingers only barely managed to touch as she held it. The tip grew to an enormous size, and with some teasing, leaked droplets of fragrant pre-cum. Once it was fully erect, Kim started using both hands, and yet there was still plenty of pale, veiny meat unattended.

Kim had been distracted by the spectacle of Ron’s growing erection, just like her friend, but she was pleased to see the reaction the show had caused in Britina.

The blonde was blushing. Her dark eyes were fixed upon her boyfriends pussy pleaser. Her hard nipples were plainly visible through her flimsy top and her large breasts rose and fell with her quick, shallow breath. She kept licking her lips, surely curious about the taste of Ron’s dick. And, lastly, one of her hands had wandered between her legs and rubbed her crotch through her booty shorts.

“Nice, isn’t it?”, Kim asked. Her voice was soft and velvety. Britina simply nodded. She watched Kim’s hands massaging Ron’s enormous penis intently.

“Wanna give it a taste?”. Britina looked at Kim wide-eyed.  
“N- I mean, ye- I mean… can I?”. Kim smiled at her warmly.  
“I think Ron would enjoy that. And I know I most certainly will”

Britina chewed her lower lip for a second before nodding and sliding off of the couch. She got rid of Ron’s pants entirely, climbed between his legs, and found herself face to face with his massive member, which Kim helpfully propped up. The pop star was by no means a virgin, but she had never seen anything so magnificent between a man’s legs before.

The heavy smell of cock made her feel warm. Glistening streaks of pre-cum decorated Ron’s dick, promising a tasty treat. Unable to hold back any longer, Britina approached his glans with her mouth agape.

 

She closed her lips around his juicy slit, sucked and moaned. It tasted stupidly good. Kim grinned when she saw Britina’s eyes crossing with delight. Then the blonde slowly started to sink down.

While her lips gently stroked Ron’s shaft, Britina’s tongue hungrily danced across his penis. She felt every crease, every vein, every bit of supple skin, and loved it. She developed a nice rhythm, bobbing her head while trying to push further and further down.  
“Oooh, yeah. You like sucking that dick, huh?”, Kim asked, with a hand between her legs. Watching a new girl experiencing Ron for the first time was especially enjoyable to the redhead.  
“Mhm”, Britina moaned and winked. She never expected Kim to be so kinky, but she certainly wasn’t going to complain about it.

This kept going for a while. Kim wiggled out of what little clothing she wore, cuddled up to Ron and fingered herself while she watched Britina swallow more and more cock. Hearing the pop idol choke on her boyfriend turned her on, and the fact that Britina seemed determined to stuff the entire fucking thing down her throat pleased her.

Of course, Ron couldn’t stay asleep forever. Still drowsy, his eyes still closed, he put a hand on Britina’s head and petted her appreciatively.  
“That feels great, KP”  
“I’ll bet”, the redhead giggled into his ear, starling him.

Ron looked at his naked girlfriend next to him, then down to the pop star choking herself on his massive penis. Kim put a calming hand on his shoulder and pulled him back into the backrest. She smiled at him. He realized that she was touching herself.

Ron relaxed. Kim loved watching him go at it with other women, and she had seemingly talked another one into it while he was napping. No big deal. In fact, he looked forward to fucking the buxom blonde pop diva.

Since Ron was awake now, Britina pulled away and released his dick. She hadn’t quite gotten all of it down her gullet, but she would in time. For now, she had other plans though.

“Nice of you to join us. Now that you’re awake, I can finally do this”, she said and started pulling her top over her head. The fabric caught on her voluptuous breasts, and the moment of them dropping out of the shirt was a thing of beauty. Too bad neither Kim nor Ron had thought to film it.

Britina lifted one of her breasts and sucked its erect nipple while giving Ron a smoldering look. Then she got up, turned around and shoved her round ass at him. She swayed it this way and that, mesmerizing Ron. Kim took it upon herself to stroke Ron’s huge cock during Britina’s little show.

The pop star only wore a tight pair of shorts, and the more she moved her hips erotically, the more they rode up, showing off the contours of her ass.

Eventually, she hooked her thumbs into her waistband and pulled them down slowly, revealing not only her soft, shapely butt, but also her wet pussy. Then she gingerly seated herself on his dick and started grinding along the long, hot boner.

Before long, Ron’s dick was covered in juice and Britina was moaning. Kim and Ron enjoyed the sight of her plush booty smothering Ron’s cock.

“Ah, fuck! I need it now!”, Britina whined and raised her hips, Kim helpfully grabbed Ron’s thick cock and propped it up so the blonde could simply impale herself on it.

“Holy… god damn, Ron!”, she giggled when her pussy got stretched further than ever before. The way his bulbous glans pried her open, making room for his massive shaft felt amazing.

Similarly, the tight embrace of her silky smooth pussy made Ron groan in pleasure. He put his hands on Britina’s shapely hips and pulled her down, making her yelp.

When the blonde’s soft butt finally came to rest on Ron’s lap, she gyrated her hips, savoring how nicely he filled her up. She looked over her shoulder, winked at him, and began to bounce.

Meanwhile, Kim was rubbing her clit eagerly. There was nothing quite like watching a girl slam her hips down on Ron for the first time to get her all hot and bothered. Fortunately, Ron was a sweetheart and slipped first one, then a second finger into Kim’s wanting pussy, lest she felt left out.

“This is fucking amazing!”, Britina said, gasping for air. Every deep thrust of that humongous cock knocked the air out of her. It felt hot, and scraped her insides wonderfully. She could see herself getting addicted to this.

After only a minute or two she started cumming. She lost her rhythm, she shook her head wildly and groaned while Ron felt her pussy flexing as if to crush his cock.

“I’ve… ha… never cum so quickly before”, she gasped.  
“Ron will do that for ya”, Kim squeaked. She was having an orgasm of her own just then. Not as hard as Britina’s, but good. “But, Ron hasn’t cum yet, has he?”

Britina looked over her shoulder and saw Ron shaking his head. He grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her back. Britina’s legs went up in the air and came to rest on his knees.  
“Wait, gimme a min- urgh! Ffffffuck…”, the pop star groaned as Ron started thrusting. He hadn’t moved at all up until this point.

Kim watched with delight as the pop idol slowly lost it. The sound of hips slapping together filled the air and resounded rapidly. He was going much faster and harder than Britina had done before. Britina stared off into the distance and her mouth stood agape. Ron’s hands were busy kneading her big boobs, leaving Kim to her own devices.

That was what the redhead liked to see: her boyfriend, absorbed in plowing some tight pussy, and the lucky girl just melting away. However, as much as she enjoyed that, she was certain that she could add some spice to their romp.

Kim slid off of the couch and crawled between Ron’s legs. His fat nuts bouncing around was an almost hypnotic sight, and she just observed them for a moment. However, she hadn’t come for them. She caught one of them in her mouth and gave it a suck, making Ron groan in pleasure. Then she moved on to her original goal.

Kim had a clear view of Ron’s fat cock pumping into Britina’s sopping wet pussy. Right there, prominent and erect, was the blonde’s clit. Kim grinned to herself, licked her lips, and started sucking the little pleasure bud.

Britina cried out and started cumming right away. Ron felt her vaginal muscles working. The blonde looked down and met Kim’s green eyes, looking up at her with a glint of mischief. Britina couldn’t help but smile, and Kim rewarded her with more pleasure.

After Britina’s second climax had subsided, Ron made a request. He had been holding his load up until that point, and he wanted to cum on her breasts. More than willing to make Kim’s boyfriend happy, she got on her knees and held up her breasts.  
“I got the buns, if you can provide the hot dog I think we can get something nice going here”, she said with a naughty smile.

Within seconds Britina was pushing her breasts together tightly to put as much pressure on Ron’s dick as possible. It was rare for him to see pair as big as these outside of the Rockwaller family, and he really put his hips to work to get the most out of it.

The blonde was amazed at his size once more. She had never done this with a guy whose cock could poke out of her cleavage. Most were simply completely buried. She stuck out her tongue, hoping that she would get to lick the tip at least a little bit.

Kim chewed her lower lip as she watched. She could tell by his expression that Ron was getting close. She came up next to Britina and embraced her.  
“You don’t mind sharing the load, do you?”. Britina was surprised for a second, but a naughty smile quickly played across her lips.  
“Of course not”, she giggled and gave Kim a kiss.  
“You heard her, Ron”, his girlfriend said and put her head next to the blonde’s. He nodded.

It didn’t take much longer for Ron to get there. He pulled his cock out of her cleavage and stroked it furiously. The girls awaited their reward with open mouths, unfurled tongues, and girlish giggling.

His first shot was hard and hit Britina straight on the nose. Two more followed that landed on her tongue and chin, before Ron switched aim and released a long rope of thick white all across Kim’s face.

Both girls had their eyes closed, so they couldn’t tell if Ron had finished or not. Of course, Kim knew that Ron was prone to long, plentiful ejaculations, but Britinia was surprised every time more thick semen landed on her after a pause.

It took Ron more than a minute to finish. Once he had, he looked at the mess he made and was satisfied. Both girls tentatively opened their eyes, which were mostly covered in cum. They looked at each other and found their faces completely covered in warm semen. There was so much that some of it had dripped down onto their breasts.

Britina couldn’t believe this guy, and she couldn’t believe that Kim got to have this every day. Another thing she couldn’t believe was that Kim went in for a kiss, and not one of the cute little kisses they had shared before, but a deep, passionate french kiss.

How long they made out, Britina didn’t know, but she knew that they started licking each other’s faces clean, sharing the cum they had lapped up, passing it from mouth to mouth. By the end of it they were arguably messier than before, but at least their faces were recognizable again.

“That was amazing, you guys. Thank you”, Britina said airily. This had definitely been the best sex she had ever had.  
“Are you satisfied already?”, Kim asked, sounding surprised. Britina raised an eyebrow and looked over to Ron to find his cock still hard.

“Are you telling me that he can do that again?”, she asked in disbelief. Kim chuckled and caressed Ron’s belly from the floor.  
“Not only once. Do you see now why Ron would need some relief in the morning?”, Kim asked. Her voice sounded lusty. She was ogling her boyfriend’s junk.

Britina did understand. A guy that came that much, and wasn’t even done yet? Yeah, he would need to get off a lot, lest his balls exploded.  
“We’ve still got a few hours of flight ahead of us, right?”, asked Kim,”We can have lots more fun together, if you’re up for it”

A big grin formed on Britina’s face. She was absolutely up for it.


	9. Chapter 9

Once again, the Possibles went on a trip to Montana to visit their uncle Slim. Since he had been there before, Ron joined them on the trip.

The journey was lively. Between Jim, Tim, Ron, and the baby there was seldom a quiet moment. Through the rear view mirror Kim and Ann exchanged private looks.

Ron spent most of his time playing with his and Ann’s secret love child, which pleased its mother and his girlfriend. The baby enjoyed Ron’s company, too.

They arrived around noon, just in time for lunch. Slim and Joss greeted them and ushered them in right away. They feasted on a solid meal of corn porridge, baked potatoes and ham. 

Slim was making easy conversation with Kim’s dad and brothers. She heard something about a herd of robo-horses. However, Joss held her attention.

Her cousin had seemingly discarded her Kim cosplay and wore a white t-shirt and denim shorts instead. She had filled out a bit since their last visit, too. The outline of a bra was visible through her shirt and her hips looked a little broader than before.

She still seemed to be infatuated with her true hero, though. Ron was under constant bombardment. Questions upon questions, suggestions, anecdotes, Joss ran her mouth without end. Fortunately, Ron enjoyed the hero treatment.

After lunch, Slim invited everyone to a horseback ride. He had assembled several robotic horses, enough for everyone to come along. Joss quickly excused herself, grabbed Ron and dragged him away. He willingly came along. Anything to get away from those nefarious robot horses.

Kim also excused herself, though she stuck around to listen to Slim explain how he constructed the beasts. He went on for almost half an hour about the adjustments he had had to make to arrive at the current model, minutes her dad and brothers spent glued to his lips.

Kim felt a little jealous as she watched her family ride off. She would’ve gone for a ride if she had been dressed appropriately. She was wearing a super short plaid skirt that day without panties.

Not the perfect attire to go on a ride, at least not on a horse. However, during the car ride, Ron had had her legs to look at any time he wasn’t busy goofing off.

In any case, Kim decided to put on some pants the next day and ask if she could go on a ride then. For the time being, she would just hang out with Joss and Ron.

She went to her cousin’s room and paused in front of the door. Funny noises caught her attention. Giggling, soft moaning.  
 _Oh my god, Ron_ , Kim thought and bit her lower lip excitedly. Surely there must’ve been some explanation beyond what she was thinking. However, Ron just had a way with women. _Only one way to find out_ , Kim thought and silently opened the door to peer inside.

Ron was sitting on Joss’ bed, naked. Kim’s cousin was kneeling in front of him, firmly stroking his towering cock with both hands. She had taken off her shirt and bra. Kim could see her hard nipples, and the way she looked at Ron told her all she needed to know.

Joss was loving it, and judging by his hissing and moaning, Ron was having a good time, too. Kim kept quiet, put two fingers into her mouth, made them nice and wet, and proceeded to watch them while touching herself.

“I can’t believe you’re luggin’ such a massive thing around all the time”, Joss said. Her hands couldn’t quite enclose Ron’s massive girth. Whether she had used spit or lube Kim couldn’t tell, but the small hands worked hard and fast.

Kim’s lips formed a little _O_ when she inserted her fingers into her pussy. This was a show to her liking. She could tell by the look on Ron’s face that he was getting close. She wondered how long Joss had been jerking him off for.

“Joss, you should get out of the way”, Ron said, sounding tense. Joss did no such thing, however.  
“Oooh, are you cumming? I can feel it throbbing!”, she said happily and stroked him even harder.

Ron tried to hold out, but it was no use. Without another warning he started cumming. Kim and Joss both gasped at the flood of semen shooting out.

The load was thick and landed squarely in Joss’ face, quickly followed by more shots that covered her small breasts and stained her shorts. Meanwhile, Kim was rubbing her clit furiously. It wasn’t every day that she got a sideways view of Ron’s climaxes.

She adored the way his semen arched through the air, how it splashed into Joss’ face. She could smell it even from the hall shortly after his orgasm died down.

By the end of it, Joss was a sticky white mess. She swallowed the stuff that had landed in her mouth and wiped cum off of her face so she could see again. She smiled at Ron.

“Holy cow. You could drown someone with that thing”, she chuckled. Then she noticed that Ron was still hard. Joss got up, opened her shorts and pulled them down, along with her panties.

“Kim is a lucky girl”, Joss said and climbed into Ron’s lap. Kim wholeheartedly agreed. Her pussy was overflowing. She was doing her best to keep an orgasm at bay at that point. She didn’t want this to end too quickly.

“I hope she won’t mind me getting lucky, too”, Joss said, trying to sound seductive as she lowered herself onto Ron’s massive cock. Her pussy pressed onto his fat glans and she moaned softly.

“I don’t think this is a good idea, Joss. I think it’s too big for you to fit”, Ron said, feeling strong resistance from the tight little hole. Joss scoffed at the notion.  
“But Ron, don’t you know? Nothing’s impossible for a Possible!”  
 _Yeah, you tell him, Joss!_ , Kim cheered mentally.

Kim’s cousin started bouncing ever so slightly on top of Ron’s cock in an attempt to gradually work her way down. Kim admired how shapely her ass looked, squatting over Ron like that.

Eventually, Joss managed to relax enough for Ron to slowly pry her open. She gasped, stopped bouncing and pressed on. Ron groaned softly as the tight flesh firmly gripped his dick.

“Oh, fuck”, Joss said, sounding meek. She had managed to fit Ron’s tip inside her. Kim rooted for her from outside while cumming. She wished she was in Joss’ place just then. Ron’s mighty cock would’ve felt amazing.

Instead, Joss started bouncing again. She rose, and lowered herself when Ron was about to slip out of her. She went slowly at first, but quickly got used to it and went harder.

Moaning from both participants started filling the air, and Joss was gradually impaling herself more and more on Ron’s dick.

Suddenly, Joss howled and threw her head back. An orgasm, Kim knew. Ron probably knew as well, but he didn’t want to stop. Instead of letting her catch her breath, he grabbed her waist and moved her on his own.

Ron had to take charge after Joss’ first climax. The younger girl was too overwhelmed with sensation to keep moving, though she didn’t tell him to stop. Instead she smiled and moaned happily.

At some point, Ron lay down and pulled Joss down with him. From then on they did it cowgirl style, though only about half of Ron’s cock fit into the tiny hole.

This continued until Ron was ready to cum again. He had enough presence of mind to pull out beforehand. Kim got to watch another show of impressive cumshots, this time covering Joss’ backside in pearly goo.

She creamed herself a second time then. She was savoring the afterglow, sucking her own juices off of her fingers, wishing it was Ron’s cock, when she heard metallic neighing.

Her family was back! How long had she been watching them? It didn’t matter. Ron had noticed, too. She saw him hurrying to get dressed.

Kim took quick stock of herself. She remained largely inconspicuous, maybe a little flushed. Without her noticing a puddle had formed at her feet, which she quickly wiped up.

She went outside to greet everyone, if only to buy Ron some time to make Joss presentable.

* * * * *

Later that day, after dinner, Joss was resting in her room. She was lying on her bed, wearing fresh clothes, with her legs spread. After her encounter with Ron it was more comfortable that way.

It was way past bed time, and she was about to doze off when she got a message from Ron telling her to go to the barn.

Their barn was essentially a workshop. No hay or manure in sight. Curious, Joss snuck out.

She knew something was up as soon as she set foot in there. She heard soft moaning in the distance. Joss bit her lip. That naughty boy had invited her to watch him fuck Kim!

She made her way through machine parts and half-finished robot horses, until she saw an old coach in the back. On top of it were Kim and Ron, naked and fucking. Kim was riding on top of Ron, shaking her hips like a pro while presumably kissing him.

All Joss could see was Kim’s nice ass sliding along Ron’s massive shaft. She was very impressed by the fact that Kim could take the entire thing. Ron firmly grabbed her butt and thrust strongly into her.

Joss could hardly imagine doing it that hard, but they seemed to like it. Their moans sounded beastly, and Kim giggled whenever Ron decided to slap her ass.

The show was hot, and Joss was not a prude. She unbuttoned her shorts, slipped a hand into her panties and touched herself. She hissed softly, still feeling tender after fucking Ron.

This continued for a few minutes, until a soft hand covered Joss’ mouth from behind.  
“Shh”, the stranger hissed into her ear. Joss turned her head and was shocked to see Kim.

Her cousin removed her hand slowly and smiled at her.  
“Hot show, huh?”  
“B-but if you’re here, then…?”

Kim motioned for her to look again, and just then the woman on top of Ron sat up. Joss saw a head of red hair, like Kim’s. However, the hair was much shorter.

“Aunt Ann?”, Joss whispered. Kim murmured affirmatively.  
“Ron fucks lots of women. Sometimes he does it behind my back, sometimes I join in, and other times, like now or earlier today, I watch”, Kim told her, gingerly placing a hand on Joss’ butt.

Joss swallowed a lump in her throat.  
“You saw us?”. Kim nodded, still smiling.  
“Was it good?”. Joss nodded. “I didn’t expect anything else”.

Kim straightened her back and pulled her top off. She didn’t wear a bra and Joss watched her breasts jiggle into freedom.  
“I like to watch, but I’ve done enough of that today, I think”, she said, unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the floor.

Joss’ jaw dropped when she saw that Kim didn’t wear panties either. She felt a pang of excitement. Even if Kim wasn’t her personal hero anymore, she still admired her. Still found her kind of… sexy, even though she was into guys.

“I think I’ll join them. Wanna tag along, Joss?”, Kim asked. She just stood there, with a hand on her hip, waiting for her cousin’s answer.

Joss nodded, at first slowly, then emphatically, and stripped, too. Both girls shared warm smiled when they stood naked before one another. Kim took the first step, and Joss followed.

They arrived just in time for Ann to climb off of Ron. They had been so distracted that they missed a nice creampie, though the results could not be overlooked.

Ron’s huge dick was glazed with several fluids, and Ann’s pussy was leaking thick, syrupy semen. Kim’s mom sat there with her legs spread when she noticed them.

“Kim, Joss, hey there! Care to join us?”  
“Do you even need to ask?”, Kim asked and chuckled. She noticed Joss fidgeting around nervously.

“There is really only one question”, Kim declared, drawing everyone’s attention. She looked at Joss and went on saying “Which one do you want to clean up?”. Kim licked her lips meaningfully.

Joss was a little shocked. She looked at her aunt, then at her aunt’s pussy and finally at Ron.  
“I-I think I’ll take Ron, if that’s okay?”, she asked rather than said, not wanting to step on anyone’s toes.

Kim, Ann and Ron exchanged bemused looks.  
“Go right ahead”, Kim said airily and walked over to her mom.

Before Joss even got a move on, Kim was already on her hands and knees, eating her mother’s pussy. Ann moaned softly and smiled at Joss encouragingly. Then the younger girl timidly walked over to Ron.

He was waiting for her to get started. She sank to her knees, grasped his cock with both hands as she had done some hours previously, and placed her lips on his swollen glans.

As their romp continued, Joss grew more self-assured. By the end of it, she had tasted all of them and had been tasted by them as well. After a night full of sex better than she would’ve ever thought possible, Joss was happy, and Ron had another fan, much to Kim’s delight.


	10. Chapter 10

One morning, Kim was just arriving at school when a car on the parking lot caught her eye. It wasn’t the car itself, actually. She saw Ron, sitting behind the wheel.

He didn’t have a car, at least none that Kim was aware of. Intrigued, she approached to get a better look, hiding in the bushes.

Ron’s eyes were close, he looked relaxed. Then Kim realized why. She saw a someone’s head bobbing up and down in front of him. Kim couldn’t tell who was sucking Ron off this early, only that it was a brunette.

The show was doing it for Kim. She massaged her boobs through her top with one hand and the other one disappeared in her pants. Her clit was eagerly awaiting her touch, and she bit her lip to stifle a moan. Ron had really spoiled her. Just one night of abstinence and she was already this sensitive.

The show continued and got Kim more excited. The mystery girl’s head sometimes disappeared for long periods of time. Kim reckoned that she was either sucking Ron’s nuts or deepthroating him.

Kim imagined the feeling of Ron inside her throat. She wanted to taste him, feel him. As a substitute, she stopped playing with her boobs and started sucking her own fingers. They were no adequate replacement for Ron’s humongous trouser snake, of course, but they would have to do.

She was just about to cream herself when the girl’s head came up all the way. It was Bonnie.  
 _I should’ve known. What other slut would go this hard, this early?_ , Kim thought. Bonnie pulled a flimsy pink shirt over her head and her big boobs tumbled into freedom. Then she climbed into Ron’s lap, the driver’s seat’s backrest dropped, and both of them disappeared from view for just a moment.

Then Bonnie appeared again, this time in profile, obviously riding Ron. That was just what Kim needed to get over the edge. She felt her knees growing weak as she came. Her hips shuddered with pleasure while she watched Bonnie’s tits bouncing around. The expression on her face left no doubt that she was loving it, and she seemed even happier when Ron’s hands came up and groped her boobs.

Kim pulled her hand out of her pants and sighed contently. Her fingers were covered in juices. She sucked them off, then reached for a tissue and dried herself off. Then she got back on her way, leaving a rocking car behind.

Bonnie missed first period, but sat down next to Kim in math class.  
“I saw you and Ron in the car”, Kim whispered and smiled. Bonnie couldn’t help but grin.  
“Did you enjoy the show?”. Kim nodded. “Of course you did. You’re such a weirdo, Kim. You should’ve joined us. Would’ve been fun...”  
“Oh? So, Ron’s no fun without me around?”, Kim asked, mischievously.

Bonnie pursed her full lips in annoyance.  
“Of course he is! Made me cum like five times in thirty minutes”, she mumbled. Now it was Kim’s turn to purse her lips. If class hadn’t been in session, she would’ve whistled.

“It was odd, though”, Bonnie said, more so to herself than to Kim, “he didn’t want to cum for me today”. That was odd indeed, and Kim raised an eyebrow.  
“How come?”  
“Dunno. He just said something about needing it later. I’m gonna be pissed if he winds up saving it all to shower you in it or something”

The thought was alluring, but Kim kind of didn’t believe it. Ron had said something about being busy today, so she had assumed that he was taking time to tend to some of his girls. Which one of those little sluts was hogging his cum?

Whoever it was, Kim was sure it was going to be one hell of a show and she hoped that she would get to see it.

After math class, Kim went to look for her boyfriend. His weird hording of semen wasn’t on her mind just then, though. She knew that Ron had just had a class with Miss Go, and more often than not Shego tried to get herself some nookie on these occasions.

When Kim reached the door to Shego’s classroom, she found the door locked and the window in the door with its blinds lowered. She did the natural thing: she ran outside to watch through the windows instead.

She saw Shego, sitting on a student’s desk with her legs spread. Ron was fingering her dripping pussy furiously. Her blouse and bra were open and Ron was feasting on her breasts. He sucked and licked her erect nipples, even bit them sometimes from what Kim could tell.

Shego was loving it. Her pale green skin was flushed and her mouth hung open, doubtlessly moaning like a whore for him. Sadly, the room was sound-proof, so Kim had to imagine it.

Suddenly, Shego threw her head back and squirted like a broken faucet. Shego made a huge mess, covering the next seat over in fluid. That was going to be annoying to clean up, but the big smile on Shego’s face clearly showed that it had been worth it.

Ron kissed her deeply, only to then grab her, pull her off the table and bend her over another, dry one. It seemed to Kim like Ron was desperate to plow her pussy, but instead of pulling out his cock, he squatted down and pulled Shego’s thong aside.

Then he pushed his face into her luscious ass. There wasn’t much to see anymore. Ron’s back obscured most of the juicy bits. Although, Shego shook her head continuously, even violently in short bursts. Her velvety black hair was a blur.

Kim reckoned that Shego was just creaming herself constantly at that point. After all, she was probably still sensitive from getting fingered, and Ron was really fucking good at eating pussy.

Kim left at that point. She felt horny, but the lack of appreciable visual stimuli left her wanting. She took comfort in the knowledge that she’d have cheer leading practice later.

* * * * *

After practice, Kim and the other cheerleaders were in the shower. She had secretly hoped that Ron would show up right around then to take the whole team for a ride, but no such luck.

The other girls were disappointed every time he didn’t visit them in the shower, but they had gotten creative in releasing whatever desires would go unsatisfied otherwise.

Tara had kind of become the team’s pet. Ron was her master, but in his absence she gladly let the rest of the team order her around if it meant getting off.

Just then, the submissive blonde was kneeling between Liz and Hope, licking their pussies. She had gotten really good at that, and the expressions on the girl’s faces showed it.

The one getting licked would pet her head and praise her for being a good girl, until the other one grew impatient, grabbed a fistful of Tara’s hair and pulled her between her legs instead.

Tara enjoyed this play immensely. After eating out a sizable chunk of the team, when it was time to finish up, she tended to be on the verge of climax. A finger up her butt, a slap on her ass, even just a toe flicking her clit was enough to make her squirt at that point.

In any case, Tara was occupied, so Kim went looking for someone else to play with. She wound up sixty-nineing with Crystal. After both of them got off and made out for a while they lathered each other, showered it off, and got out.

It was late in the afternoon after practice, but the students couldn’t go home just yet. That evening, the school hosted a science show. The students had been tasked with preparing projects and presenting them.

Kim wasn’t worried. She and Monique had prepared a mechanical model of the Earth, Sun and Moon. Not only could it be used to explain seasons, moon phases and eclipses, it was finely tuned enough to even predict future celestial events. Mr. Barkin was impressed and awarded them an A+.

As cool as their model was, it didn’t hold a candle to Justine’s project, which is to say Ron’s project. He had been paired up with the local super genius, which was a match made in heaven.

Kim knew that Justine liked to just crank something out on her own while Ron liked letting other people crank out these projects on their own.

So the odd couple stood in front of a reinforced glass tube with lots of heavy machinery attached. Justine claimed that it was an anti-gravity chamber. Mr. Barkin laughed about the preposterous idea, until he stepped into the tube and started floating.

Justine and Ron were declared the victors prematurely. Ron seemed pleased with the unearned accolades. What surprised Kim was that even Justine seemed enthused. Through all the bustle Kim didn’t notice the way Justine stole glances at Ron and bit her lips excitedly.

After the show had concluded, Kim approached Monique, who was taking their project apart.  
“So, about that A+ we got… wanna come back to my place to celebrate? Maybe with Ron…?”, Kim asked and pinched Monique’s sexy butt. Her friend smiled lasciviously and looked around the room.  
“Sounds good, but where is Ron?”

Kim looked around, but he, as well as Justine, were gone. Kim smiled to herself. This she had to see.  
“I’ll go look for him”

Kim tried all of Ron’s little sex spots around school. Bathrooms, closets, out of the way classrooms, but no luck. She was running out of ideas when she walked past the cheer squad’s locker room. She had given him a key after he had gotten friendly with the girls.

She looked up and down the empty hallway. It was dark outside already. Most people had left for the day. There was nothing to worry about. Kim slowly pushed the door open.

She had found what she had been looking for. Seated on a couch was Justine. Her plaid had been discarded, her legs were spread and up in the air, putting a thoroughly hairy pussy on display. Ron, undeterred by the veritable jungle, was sucking her clit and fingering her wet pussy.

Justine’s shirt was unbuttoned, exposing her modest chest and flat stomach. She was panting like a slut, licking her lips constantly. Her skin glistened with sweat and loose strands of her commonly strict hairdo clung to her damp forehead and the corner of her mouth.

She was shuddering and moaning uncontrollably, and Kim was not surprised. Ron was giving it to her hard. His tongue whipped Justine’s clit into shape and his fingers tenderized her soaked snatch for what was to come.

Kim could clearly see what Justine had to look forward to. Ron was only wearing a pair of boxers, which looked like they could’ve ripped open any second because of the massive cock that sought release.

Ron seemed needy. A dark spot where his glans touched the fabric showed that he was leaking already. Both of them were ready and eager, but Ron apparently didn’t want to stop before he had made her cum once.

Kim didn’t have to wait long for that to happen.  
“Yes! YES! YesyesyesyesyesYES!”, Justine screeched the orgasm hit. She howled. A torrent of hot juice erupted from her pussy and covered Ron’s face and chest. He didn’t seem to care, he just kept pleasuring her.

Justine writhed and clawed at the couch, until her body grew slack, her breath slowed down, became deeper, and she petted Ron’s head.  
“Holy fuck...”, she murmured and giggled.

Ron gave her a break then. While Justine was trying to regain her composure, he occupied himself by fondling her little titties, nibbling her nipples, caressing her thighs, and running his fingers through her impressively thick bush.

After a minute or two, Justine opened her eyes and smiled at him.  
“I think I’m ready”. Ron nodded, stood up and pulled down his boxers. Her eyes had been glued to his crotch from the get go, but when his penis came free, Kim could clearly see her eyes growing wide and her jaw dropping.

At that point, Kim pulled out her phone and started recording.  
“Oh, my god… that thing is god damn gigantic”, Justine said, sounding ecstatic. There was no trace of fear or nervousness in her voice.

Ron got on his knees again and started tentatively prodding her hairy cunt with his engorged tip. Justine hissed at his touch.  
“Remember, Ron. No need to be gentle. I want a good, hard fuck”, Justine said. Her eyes were glued to the spot where his cock and her pussy made contact. It seemed like she didn’t want to miss a single second of it.

“Sure. Just make sure to let me know if I hurt you”, he said calmly. Kim was touched. Her lover was so considerate, even when dealing with such a naughty slut. Upon reflection, Kim was really surprised that Justine of all people would be so dead set on getting fucked. _The more you know_ , she thought.

Ron started pushing, and to Kim’s surprise, he slid right in. Justine moaned and crossed her eyes during the process, but once Ron’s big testicles came to rest against Justine’s butt, the blonde had clearly felt nothing but pure pleasure.

“T-this is it...”, she moaned. Her head was lolling lazily and her half-lidded eyes were staring off into space. “You’re pressing against my cervix”, she giggled, brushing her fingertips across Ron’s chest. “Oh, god… haaa… a dildo is nothing compared to this”

Kim was impressed. It sounded like Justine was more experienced than she would’ve given her credit for, though probably not with men. Regardless, Kim was rubbing her thighs together to give her pussy at least a little bit of stimulation while she tried to hold her phone steady.

Ron sighed, apparently relieved. He leisurely grabbed one of Justine’s legs for leverage and started thrusting. His lover howled when he pulled out, squeaked when he shoved it back in, and kept making noises throughout the session. Once Ron picked up speed, Justine was seemingly unable to utter anything resembling speech.

Kim saw her abdominal muscles working and her boobs bouncing. Ron really wasn’t taking it easy on her. Before long, Justine’s moans and yelps devolved into grunts and gasps.

About two minutes into it, Justine suddenly clawed at the coach again. Her back arched, her stomach flexed, and a faint, quivering noise escaped her throat. She was cumming, and the climax seemed to be a strong one. Ron had hissed when she had started writhing. Kim was certain that his cock was getting a really tight squeeze from Justine.

Once her climax had subsided somewhat, Ron resumed fucking her. Justine yelped and trembled and never quite stopped doing so again. Ron was really laying into her now. The noise of his balls slapping her ass joined Justine’s moans and cries of pleasure.

Kim kept recording diligently while Justine experienced intense orgasm after intense orgasm. She hit the cushions, her toes curled up, her body shook with ecstasy, and all the while, a big fat grin adorned her face. Justine was having the time of her life, and Ron was getting close.

“Ah!”, Justine yelped suddenly. “R-r-r-r-ron”, she said, continuously interrupted by his powerful, fast thrusts. He let up a bit to let her speak. “Remember what I told you about cumming?”

Ron nodded. Justine chuckled and relaxed again. Ron’s thrusts sped up once more, and soon enough it was time for him to cum.

Ron yanked his massive dick out and got up. He stood over Justine’s barely conscious body and stroked himself until he was ready. He hissed and moaned softly as he came. Kim thought he was underselling the intensity of the climax.

Thick, potent seed burst forth, described beautiful arches in the air and landed on Justine’s exposed skin. She sighed happily when she felt the hot stuff’s touch. Ron kept cumming, covering Justine head to toe.

It wasn’t often that Ron jizzed so much, and Kim could tell by the look on his face that he had needed the release badly. Even after a minute he was still squirting semen. Lots caught in Justine’s pubes, some ran down the side of her body, staining the couch.

Justine was making the most of the situation. She was rubbing the stuff into her skin, tasted it, savored the warmth and the aroma. It got even better for her when Ron climbed onto the couch next to her and offered her his cock to suck. He was only leaking semen at that point.

Justine started by kissing his glans and quickly tried to roll her lips across it, which gave her some trouble. Ron was so thick that it took her a few tries to work out how best to go about blowing him, but eventually Kim was treated to the sight of a cum drenched Justine gingerly sucking Ron’s cock.

Justine let Ron’s cock pop out of her mouth. She ahd only managed to fit his glans.  
“Let’s continue this at my place. I’ll just take a quick shower”, she said and rose to her feet. Her legs buckled and Ron had to hold her steady until she was ready.

Kim stopped recording when Ron was left alone in the locker room. Naked and fully erect, he twiddled his thumbs for a minute or so. Then he got up and walked into the showers.

From the door, Kim faintly heard Justine’s voice.   
“Ron? What’s- ah! Wai- haaaa! Oh, baby!”, she squealed. The sound of wet hips slapping reached Kim’s ears, and as much as she would’ve loved to watch the second round, she was afraid that she might leave a big wet spot on her pants if she didn’t get any action soon.

She found Monique on the parking lot, waiting for Kim with the car keys.  
“Took you long enough. Couldn’t find him?”, her friend asked. Kim opened the trunk hurriedly and put their project in.

“I’ll explain later. Just get in the car”. Monique raised an eyebrow, but moved to get on the passenger seat. “No, get in the back”, Kim said and got on the backseat herself.

Monique opened the door in the back.  
“What the hell are yo-”, she asked, exasperated, but was cut short when Kim had already gotten her pants and panties off. “Oh, boy… you must’ve come across something really nice for it to be so urgent”.

“I can show you later. Please, just get in and let me cum. I’m so fucking wet”, Kim whined and rubbed her pussy. A smirk formed on Monique’s face.  
“Guess we’ll just celebrate in here”, she murmured and got in.

Later that night, after getting home and getting off some more in her bed, Monique was snuggled up to Kim, her head resting on her soft chest. Kim was just posting the video she had recorded for all of Ron’s lovers to see.

The caption read: _Ron getting another girl hooked. Lucky bitch, am I right?_


	11. Chapter 11

“Huddle up, folks, cause this one’s for real!”, the radio host’s voice came crackling through the speaker. “The blizzard passing us by right now is the strongest in 45 years! The Middleton highway is expected to be impassable for at least 36 hours”. Ron and Monique looked at each other in horror. “Hope you weren’t going anywhere folks”. Ron slumped back into the passenger seat and Monique slammed her forehead into the stirring wheel. Honk!

The the two of them had been on their way to the greatest, most epic GWA event of the year. Steel Toe vs. Pain King! The stakes had never been higher! It was the match of the decade, no, the century!

...and they wouldn’t get to watch it. The blizzard had come out of nowhere and crippled traffic completely. They had already sat there long enough for their windshield to get completely covered in snow. They drifts were probably high enough already to bury the tires, though neither of them cared to check. It was warm in the car yet, no need to waste perfectly good heat if they were actually stuck until the next day.

Monique turned the windshield wipers on. The car in front of them was already partially buried. The taillights were struggling to penetrate the snow.  
“What a waste of two perfectly good front row seats”, she spat and flung the slips of paper onto the dashboard.  
“Don’t remind me”, Ron yammered. He reached in the back and pulled out a Bueno Nacho bag. “Nacco?”, he offered Monique. She sighed and took it. It was still warm.

While they ate, cheery Christmas came on. Neither of them were in the mood so they started channel hopping, until a commercial caught their attention.

“TONIGHT! WILL STEEL TOE CONTINUE TO CRUSH THE COMPETITION UNDER HIS… TOE!? OR WILL THE PAIN KING RISE AGAIN!? DON’T MISS IT! GWA’S UPRISING! LIVE! TONIGHT! ON TV AND RADIO!”

A meaningful look passed between Ron and Monique. They went about finding that radio station asap! They hadn’t thought of that. After all, why would anyone choose to listen to wrestling under normal circumstances instead of watching it?

Both of them felt excited when the familiar roar of the crowd came through the speaker.  
“Fetch the snacks, Ron!”, Monique said, bouncing excitedly in her seat. Soon, both of them had their laps full of chips, cookies, gummy bears and more, along with a big ol’ bottle of soda for each of them. They had planned to sneak the stuff in initially, but that didn’t matter anymore. When the contestants for the first match got announced they clinked their plastic bottles and prepared themselves for the glorious sound of history being made.

* * 5 Hours Later * *

Ding! Ding! Ding! The crowd went wild and so did Ron and Monique. Steel Toe was defeated, Pain King the glorious victor.  
“That’s what I’m talking about!”, Monique cheered. Meanwhile, Ron hit the window impotently, unable to cope with the defeat of his hero.

After a few minutes, they calmed down again. They tuned in to a regular station again. Ron was sulking while Monique recounted all of Pain King’s sickest moves with accompanying gestures no less!

Eventually, Ron felt a hand on his crotch. He looked up and found Monique leaning in with a sultry look on her face.  
“I’m in the mood to celebrate”, she murmured, her hand tracing the length of his, as of yet, flaccid dick.  
“Well I’m not!”, Ron said and pouted, which didn’t deter Monique. She brushed her hips against his cheek, bringing them close to his ear.  
“No worries, Ron. Consider it me comforting you”, she whispered.

She was hot, Ron thought. Not just for being sexy, but actually physically. The car had grown cold over the past couple hours. They would huddle up on the backseat eventually anyway, and considering how such situations usually played out for him, his dick would end up inside her sooner or later regardless.

Ron sighed and accepted. Monique’s head sank into his lap while he looked at the ceiling right above him. Some fumbling, the sound of a zipper, and then Monique’s warm touch on his dong. She chuckled.  
“This is going to warm me up real good”, she said before wrapping her lips around his fat dick. Ron inhaled sharply.  
“Likewise”, he whispered. Monique’s mouth was incredibly hot. He grew fully hard in a matter of seconds, and Monique lost no time trying to deepthroat him. “Holy shit...”, he hissed as he sank into the hot, tight depths.

She struggled with his girth, as most girls did. She gagged and choked, but kept her head low for a solid ten seconds before pulling away. From there on she sucked his cock as usual, bobbing her head, drooling all over it, and inspecting every nook and cranny around his glans with her clever little tongue.

Ron didn’t have much to do in the cramped space other than fondling her boobs through her sweater. After a while, Monique stopped and sat up. Her hands continued playing with his cock.  
“I can definitely think of worse things than getting locked up with this thing”, she said, taking deep breaths. “How about we move on to the main event?”. She started taking her clothes off, which wasn’t easy in the small car. Her sweater came off first, giving Ron a taste of what was to come.

Monique, not one to dress poorly, wore a fancy-looking pink bra. Her sizable breasts looked great in it, with her dark nipples shining through the semi-transparent fabric. Finding pulling her pants down troublesome, she pointed her ass in Ron’s direction and told him to do it. He liked to think that she only did that for effect though, because Monique had an amazing ass, and pulling down her pants like this was something he greatly enjoyed. He loved watching that bodacious thing slowly get laid bare, especially since she always wore sexy underwear.

Her thong matched the bra. It hugged her body tightly and served to accentuate the smooth curve of her hips and lovely shape of her ass. Ron grabbed both butt cheeks and pulled them apart to get a better look at the goods. Her crotch was wet already. He could feel the heat radiating from it. He definitely wanted to put his cock in there.

However, before doing that he pulled the panties down and got a taste of her. Not only was she hot and wet, she smelled good. He smelled a little bit of perfume and a little bit of her own odor. An alluring mix.

“Oh, baby… yeah, get in there”, Monique moaned. Ron’s hot tongue was just what she needed. While the slippery thing swirled around in her pussy, her eyes wandered. It was dark. The only source of light was the radio’s display, and the snow outside blocked streetlights and the like. This car was quickly turning into their private little sex refuge, completely cut off from anyone else, and that turned Monique on like crazy. She hadn’t had Ron all to herself in ages. She chuckled just as he was making her cum with his tongue alone. This stud was going to get it. 

After getting his fill, Monique pushed Ron back into his seat and took note of the dash cam. She turned it to film the inside of the car instead of the road. Surely Kim would enjoy a recording of her hogging her boyfriend. 

Satisfied and with a mischievous smile Monique straddled him. She took off her bra, which Ron correctly understood to be an invitation to suck her nipples, hit the switch to make his backrest fall back and finally put it in.

Both of them moaned when Monique slid down his massive shaft in one go. Both of them were slippery and neither wanted to take it slow, so Monique started riding him wildly.

There was simply nothing quiet like getting stuffed with Ron’s dick. Monique panted like a dog and stared vacantly into the dark while she enjoyed his size. The way it filled her completely, the way it scraped her insides better than any finger or toy she had ever tried. Occasionally she took a break from bouncing to fully impale herself, to feel every last burly inch squeezed tightly into her body. His fat glans rubbed up to her womb, making her ache for a warm filling, and her ass lightly pressed against his big balls.

Ron, meanwhile was in heaven. Monique’s tight hole was just what he needed. The heat was awesome, the tightness stimulating, and her boobs in his face soothing. Steel Toe’s loss was all but forgotten. He was busy thrusting into her, groping and spanking her luscious booty and sucking nipples. He even pulled her in for the occasional kiss. A romantic ballad was playing on the radio. The mood seemed to demand passionate making out, and Monique seemed to appreciate it. She hummed happily whenever his tongue found its way into her mouth.

* * * * *

The weather was miserable outside, although it had calmed down somewhat. Big, fluffy looking snowflakes were still falling ind roves, but the wind wasn’t as severe anymore.

Some volunteers had gathered to supply the people stuck on the highway with warm soup. Mrs. Stoppable was one of those volunteers. She went from car to car with a Thermos bottle full of broth and paper cups to dispense it among the unfortunate travelers.

When she approached the next car, she smirked. It was rocking. It wasn’t the first car of the sort she had seen that day. Sex was an excellent way to pass the time after all. This one was only special in that she could hear the girl inside screaming. Someone was having a really good time it seemed. She was going to skip them and come by when they were done when the girl inside shrieked.

Her curiosity was ignited. Instead of knocking, she walked up to the drivers window and wiped away the snow to peer inside. It was dark inside, but she could make out the contours of a nice ass bouncing rapidly on the passenger’s seat. Mrs. Stoppable had come just in time, it seemed. After watching for only a few seconds, the man yanked his cock out and started ejaculating all over that ass.

She was flabbergasted. Not only was that one enormous penis, the guy squirted like a broken faucet. Cum landed all over the girl’s ass and back. Surely some must’ve landed in her hair. Mrs. Stoppable grinned to herself.  
“Lucky bitch”, she said and moved on. She should know. Her husband was just like that: hung like a horse, with enough jizz to make a girl feel like drowning. Just thinking about it made her feel hot. She decided that she would have some dick when she got home. She deserved it after helping these poor people out, after all.

* * * * *

She never did disturb them though, since the car never stopped rocking. They fucked for hours in every conceivable position within the car. Soon, not only Monique, but the windows, seats and floor were stained with Ron’s jizz. It was going to be a bitch to clean up but totally worth it.

After many rounds, Monique found herself laying on the backseat. Her legs were spread, with her feet flatly planted on the ceiling. Hunched over between them, driving his massive dick into her pussy with graceful hip movements was Ron.

Her boobs jiggled with every thrust, and him pulling back made her whimper. She was so sensitive after all the sex they had had up until that point, but Ron just kept going. It was enough to make a girl get funny ideas into her head.

Like, how damn good he looked fucking her like that. Having him on top every night must be nice. Kim was to be envied, but it didn’t matter. This night he belonged to her alone. Monique licked her lips, smiled lustfully at the shadowy figure fucking her and wrapped her legs tightly around him, pulling him in.

Both gasped, but Ron hardly missed a beat. The only difference was that he was kissing up to her cervix with very thrust now. On top of that he leaned forward and started groping her tits. They were proper handfuls, supple and warm, and having them kneaded made Monique groan with delight.

A little longer and Ron came again. When she felt it, Monique closed her legs more, fixating Ron, with his glans prying open her womb.  
“Ooooh, yeah. Fill me up, baby. That’s it. Put that baby batter in me”, she moaned as hot jets of semen filled her deepest insides.  
“What?”, Ron asked, sounding shocked. Only then did Monique realize what she had just said. Ron couldn’t see her blushing in the dark, but her face felt like it was on fire.  
“Sorry, no worries. I’m taking the pill. Just got a little… swept away by the atmosphere, y’know?”, she said in a panic.

Ron sighed, pulled out when he was done and climbed on top of her. He slapped his cock between her tits.  
“Maybe we should give your pussy a break for a while”, he said. Monique didn’t answer. She wrapped her boobs around his dick and started licking the tip. While Ron fucked her tits, she thought about all the women Ron had knocked up before. Somehow, she could sympathize with them now. It was a little scary, but also exciting.

* * * * *

They got back home early in the evening the next day. They stopped at Bonnie’s place and were greeted by the whole family plus Kim. Ron’s girlfriend ran at them and hugged them hard.  
“We were so worried! Are you two-”, she said, but started sniffing. Her voice sounded very dry when she spoke again. “Yeah, you two were fine”.  
“How can you tell?”, Ron asked. Kim shot him a funny look.  
“Nacho cheese, sweat, jizz. You guys smell like you had a grand old time”, she said flatly.  
“Maybe we really should take a shower”, Monique said. Mrs. Rockwaller came forward, put a hand on either of their backs and ushered them inside.  
“Feel free to use ours, you two”, she said kindly. “I can join you if you want to scrub your backs”.

Kim watched how the three Rockwaller sisters all started smiling lewdly upon hearing that. They followed their mother and their guests and started stripping before they even reached the bathroom. Kim shook her head. Then she stripped, too. She wouldn’t miss this.

* * * * *

Later, everybody was hanging out in the living room, naked. Mrs. Rockwaller was giving Ron a titfuck, while Connie and Lonnie took turns sucking his glans poking out from their mother’s cleavage. Bonnie was making out with him, and he fingered her pussy.

Kim and Monique were watching from the sidelines. Their alone time in the car had left Monique thoroughly satisfied and exhausted. She was just channel surfing.  
“So, how was it?”, Kim asked. Monique smiled to herself. Typical Kim, always eager to hear about her boyfriend’s exploits. Monique reached for her bag and pulled out a SD card.  
“Why listen to my account when you can just watch a recording of the entire trip? Although, you should probably skip the first couple hours”, she said and handed Kim the card.

The redhead stared at it wide-eyed and accepted it humbly.  
“You are the best! Can I do something for you in return?”, she asked, caressing Monique’s thigh. She pursed her lips and thought about it for a moment.  
“I supposed you can eat my pussy while I watch the highlights of the show yesterday”. Kim grinned and swiftly crawled between her legs. Monique got comfortable on the big couch, and petted Kim’s soft hair absentmindedly while she watched big burly men throw each other around. “Be gentle though. I’m still a little sore”. Kim giggled and proceeded to impress Monique with the gentlest, most sensual service she had ever received. She didn’t even cum. She just got to feel good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something for the Monique fans out there.
> 
> People getting snowed in and fucking for warmth or to pass the time is one of my favorite scenarios and I don't know why. Guess I just like the atmosphere. I could write stuff like that all the time to be honest, but that would get old for you guys, I guess.


	12. Chapter 12

Things looked dire for Kim and Shego. They were tied up in a spaceship, exhausted and aching all over from a severe beating, courtesy of Warmonga. The giant alien amazon had returned to avenge herself on planet Earth in general for wasting her time.

The fight had been fierce, but on Warmonga’s home turf, despite all the latest tech at their disposal and a 2v1 advantage, they lost conclusively. Now they were doomed to watch her struggle to decide how to annihilate the planet.  
“What do you think sounds worse? Evaporating the atmosphere, setting entire continents on fire, or turning the oceans into acid?”, she asked their prisoners.  
“Anything’s good so long as it shuts you up”, Shego groaned. This had gone on for hours at this point. Apparently, having hundreds of excruciatingly horrid methods of planar destruction at your disposal led to a certain degree of paralysis through overabundance of choice.

Kim was barely listening. Her mind was racing. How do we get free? How do we beat Warmonga? Where is Ron? The last one was particularly puzzling. Ron had accompanied her and Shego, of course, and had gone unnoticed thus far. Maybe he could free them! But what then…?

She didn’t like to admit it, but she couldn’t think of a way to beat this alien. She was like the Hulk with boobs. Super strong and durable. What could possibly bring such a woman to her knees?

“Hey, KP”, Ron whispered into her ear.  
“Ron! You’re okay!”  
“Of course! Let me just figure out how to open these binds...”. Ron was the best sometimes. Once he opened their restraints, they could sneak off and take a look around. Maybe Warmonga had a weapon that would prove effective, or they could blow up her ship before she could do any harm or something. Kim smiled confidently. They could do it. Always have, always will. They had Shego with them, too after all. This defeat was just a fluke. They would save the world, go home, and celebrate. All. Night. Long.

Kim licked her lips lustily, before they suddenly formed a little ‘o’. She had an idea.  
“Ron?”  
“Sorry, KP. I can’t get it open”, he whispered.  
“Don’t worry about it. I got this. You just stay hidden until the signal”  
“What signal?”  
“Oh, you’ll know”, Kim chuckled.

“Hey, Warmonga”, Kim called. The alien woman looked at her over her shoulder.  
“Yes, puny earthling?”  
“I have a suggestion for you. That is unless you’re scared...”  
“Warmonga fears nothing! Speak!”, she said and crossed her arms angrily. Kim smirked. She was as easy to manipulate as she was strong.  
“How about a duel to decide the fate of our world?”, she said.  
“Warmonga has already defeated you”, the alien said flatly. Kim shook her head.  
“Not against us. Against Earth’s strongest warrior!”. Warmonga raised an eyebrow and so did Shego.  
“What are you talking about, Kimmie?”, she whispered. Kim nodded towards Ron, hidden behind some pipes. He waved at her. Shego furrowed her brow. Her eyes rapidly shifted between Kim, Warmonga and Ron a few times, but what tipped her off was the smug smile on Kim’s face. When it dawned on her she almost broke out in laughter.  
“Oh, you don’t stand a chance against him. He can defeat the two of us easily. Hell, even if we brought in a few more fighter on our side he could still beat us handily”.

The skepticism on Warmonga’s face gradually shifted towards curiosity.  
“Who is this champion you speak of?”, she demanded.  
“Champ!”, Kim called. Nothing happened. She rolled her eyes. “That was the signal, Ron!”.  
“Oh, sorry!”, he answered and stepped forward. Warmonga looked him over. Then she burst out laughing. Ron kind of got it, but it was still rude. He crossed his arms and gave her the stinkeye.

Warmonga calmed down after a few seconds.  
“This one is your champion? Warmonga could snap him in half like a twig!”, she gloated.  
“Sure, but can you beat him at his own game?”, Kim asked. This gave Warmonga pause.  
“What game is that?”. Kim and Shego looked at each other and couldn’t help but smirk.  
“The kind of game men and woman play with their hips, if you know what I mean”, Kim said suggestively. Warmonga looked at her blankly.  
“Warmonga knows this game. You earthlings call it hula hoop”. Kim would’ve face palmed if her hands had been free.  
“No, knucklehead!”, Shego said, exasperated, “She’s talking about sex!”.

Warmonga looked surprised to hear that. She looked at Ron again. Kim thought she spotted a hint of a blush on her green face.  
“You’re telling me that you believe that this squirt can make me submit by…?”  
“...fucking you, yes”, Shego finished for her.  
“Preposterous!”, Warmonga cried. Shego’s grin widened.  
“Ya think? He’s done it to us and many other women. All the strongest, smartest and most beautiful women of Earth are his concubines because he is so mighty”, she said, her voice growing gradually more lustful as she recalled the many encounters they had shared.  
“Come on, Warmonga”, Kim chimed in, “No harm in accepting the challenge if you’re so confident, right? If you win, Earth gets destroyed and if you lose, well, I guess you’re going to get the best sex of your life. Classic win-win situation if you ask me”.

Warmonga tapped her foot nervously while she contemplated the challenge. Meanwhile, Ron came over to Kim and Shego.  
“What are you guys doing?”  
“We’re putting the fate of the world in your hands, Ron”, Kim said earnestly.  
“Or on your dick”, Shego snarked, earning a dirty look from the redhead.  
“Are you sure I can do this?”, he asked, seemingly worried. Kim and Shego looked at him as if to ask: Seriously?

“Ron, babe”, Shego said affectionately, “No single woman can withstand if you decide to give it your all”  
“She’s right, Ron. We might not be able to beat her in a straight up fight, but you can take her, in your own, special way. This is what you’ve been training for! All your partners prepared you for this task: To fuck Warmonga into submission!”. The pep talk did a lot of good for Ron. He stood up, gave his lovers a determined nod and turned to the alien. He puffed out his slender chest and pushed his chin out, making him look very determined.  
“What is it then, Warmonga? Think you can handle me?”

The little man himself joining the mockery was too much.  
“Fine! Warmonga accepts the challenge! Come, to my bedchamber!”, she said and walked ahead, head held high. Ron followed, checking out her ass, which was more or less on his eye level. Boy, she was tall…

Kim and Shego were left behind.  
“Now we just have to wait”, Kim said airily.  
“Yup. Might take a while, knowing Ron”, Shego said. A moment of silence passed before both of them sighed.  
“On a scale from 1 to 10, how much does it turn you on that your boyfriend is going to fuck an alien amazon to save the world?”, she asked. Kim looked at her, smiled lewdly and started chewing her lip. “Eleven. Of course”, Shego said and rolled her eyes. Kim and her kinks, always the same. “Hey, wanna make out while we wait?”. They were close enough for that. Kim shrugged.  
“Sure, why not?”. So they did.

* * * * *

Meanwhile, Warmonga ushered Ron into her bedchamber. It was a weird cross between tribal warrior aesthetic and sci-fi. A large bed was covered in weird, though fluffy looking furs. Scattered about were hunting trophies of strange alien monsters and a number of weapons. Kim or Shego could’ve probably made use of those, but the best weapon for Ron rested safely between his legs.

Warmonga took off her gloves, her boots, and wiggled out of her leotard wordlessly. The giant woman stood naked before Ron with her hands on her broad hips. Now Ron was getting really motivated.

She was muscular, more so than any other woman he knew, which, in combination with her height, made her look very imposing at a glance. However, now that he got to look at her naked, he realized how sexy she was. She took good care of herself, even going so far as to put on eyeliner and lipstick. Her face was pretty, all things considered, even though her yellow and red eyes were a little unnerving. Then there were her tits. Those melon-sized puppies were the biggest Ron had ever seen. She put the Rockwallers to shame! She had a slim waist, which accentuated her wide, shapely hips. Her thighs looked supple and strong, reminding him of Shego, probably because of the similar skin color. Her pussy was clean shaven, and he imagined it would be really tight.

Long story short, Ron was getting turned on and nursed his growing erection through his pants.  
“What are you waiting for? Are you going to strip, or do you wish to rub yourself to completion with your trousers on and save me the trouble?”, Warmonga asked.

Ron snapped out of it and stripped. His bare chest did not impress Warmonga, neither did his arms or his legs. The tent in his shorts however had her holding her breath. When he pulled them down, and his massive cock was laid bare, her jaw dropped.  
“How does a scrawny little guy like you have such a splendid-”, she gasped, but cleared her throat. “No matter. Can we begin?”  
“Almost”, Ron said and approached her. He put a hand between her legs and rubbed her pussy.

“W-what are you doing? Is this your idea of a surprise attack?”, she asked, shuddering under his touch.  
“No! I just want to make sure you’re nice and wet. We don’t want this to be uncomfortable, right?”, he asked kindly and slipped a finger into her. Warmonga gasped, but didn’t complain any further. Ron liked what he was feeling. She was growing wetter by the second, and she was super hot and tight. Much tighter than he would’ve expected. Fucking this woman was becoming more appealing by the second.

While he was fingering her, he took the liberty to suck on her nipples. He had to tip-toe to reach them, but Warmonga bent over a little bit when she realized what he wanted. Her nipples were big and quickly grew hard. It was like sucking a big gumdrop. He pushed his face into her breasts and found them warm and soft.

Warmonga, meanwhile, didn’t know what to do. This shorty displayed such a nonthreatening demeanor that it was hard to fight back. It felt like there was nothing to fight against, even though he made her ache for sex with his expert handiwork. Then there was his cock. So big and mighty-looking… She was looking forward to feeling it, and she was grateful for the fingering. Being properly wet would make taking such a large one easier indeed. She smiled to herself. The earthling was unwittingly dampening the effect of his main weapon with this minor bombardment of her senses. She could take him. She would win, and have a good time in the process.

Once he had gotten her nice and wet, Ron urged her to lay down on the bed. He wanted to get some already. Warmonga got on all fours, giving Ron a good look at her gorgeous ass.  
“Come, earthling! Give it your best shot!”, she said confidently. She was so tall, even on all fours, that Ron had to stay on his feet behind her. He traced her slick slit with his glans a few times before tentatively poking at her vagina.

“Hurry!”, the space amazon demanded and wiggled her ass impatiently. She was just as excited for it as him at that point.  
“Alright”, Ron said. His firmly grabbed her by the waist with his glans sitting snugly between her green labia. He assumed a broad, firm stance, and then thrust forward. He forced his way into her tight pussy in one go. Warmonga gasped and stared ahead wide-eyed when Ron’s fat dick dug through her love tunnel, straight to her cervix.

She came. To Ron it sounded like a few shuddering breaths and it felt like a soft trembling around his dick. As restrained as her physical reaction was, Warmonga felt like she was losing it. Stars danced before her eyes. Her body felt hot all over. She flexed her vaginal muscles so she could feel every intricate detail of this magnificent penis.

“You alright there?”, Ron asked. Warmonga blinked a few times to clear her vision.  
“Yes. Of course! Warmonga is waiting for you to get started! Are you in yet?”, she taunted, though her voice was shaky. Ron pursed his lips in annoyance, started thrusting, and Warmonga immediately pushed her face into the nearest pillow. Ron’s cock felt amazing! After only a few thrusts she knew she had made a mistake. He would definitely win, and as the thrusting continued, Warmonga cared less and less.

Ron was having a good time, too. Warmonga’s butt was a sight to behold. Large, round, firm… usually he would’ve spanked her a bit already, but he didn’t want to make her angry. He made due with that tight, hot alien pussy. It struck him as odd that an alien life form would resemble a human female so closely, down to the deepest parts of her vagina, which he kept rubbing up against. He wasn’t complaining, of course, especially when she started moaning for him. She had remained quiet for a while, but after a while she started sounding like most women did when they got a taste of the Ron Man.

Warmonga whimpered and bit into her pillow when another orgasm hit. How long had they been at it? Not for long, she thought. However, she felt like they had been at it for hours. Her hips felt like warm jelly, only remaining in the air because of his firm grip. Hardly any man had ever even made her cum, and this frail looking kid turned her into a quivering pile of pleasure.

Ron was picking up on Warmonga’s orgasms. She was a quiet one, whether by nature or by choice he couldn’t say, but the way her pussy squeezed him when she came was unmistakable. He kept thrusting through her most recent one. Her cunt was overflowing with honey, and her big butt quaked every time he pulled back out.

“Giving up yet?”, he asked nonchalantly.  
“N-no...”, she answered weakly. She looked at him over her shoulder. Her face was flushed and she was gasping for breath. Ron just smiled. He could hold on a while longer, but Warmonga… She wasn’t going to last.

She yelped when Ron yanked out his cock and flipped her over. He climbed between her legs and prodded her drenched snatch with his fat tip, but never put it in. Warmonga used the chance to catch her breath, but the longer he teased the more impatient she became.   
“What are you waiting for?”, she asked.  
“Wanna give up?”, he asked again.  
“No!”  
“I’ll have to get serious if you don’t”. Warmonga felt a chill run down her spine.  
“What does that mean?”, she whispered. Ron shrugged.  
“I’ve been going easy up until now, and if you don’t give up now I’ll have to really lay into you”. He was holding back? No, he is bluffing, Warmonga told herself. Her heart was racing and she tried to calm down, but then she looked at that ferocious cock, that enormous phallus, and she realized that he hadn’t even climaxed once yet. She remained defiant, pulling her knees to her shoulders, inviting him, challenging him to make good on his threats. They simply had to be hot air, nothing more…

...but they were so much more. Ron slammed into her with wild abandon, his thick penis scraping and massaging her insides deliciously. Warmonga grit her teeth, tried to keep her voice down, but this new angle was even better than before. Before long, long whining noises started escaping her.

Ron was going wild. He didn’t get to go wild like this very often, but Warmonga seemed practically made for it with her big, robust body. With some of his girls, even with Kim, he worried that he might hurt them if he did it too hard, but this amazon could take it no problem. In fact, she seemed to love it! She was so wet for him, and super sexy. Ron watched her gigantic tits bounce from his wild assault. It didn’t take long for him to grab them and knead them roughly. Warmonga writhed under his touch, but the way her pussy squeezed him told him all he needed to know.

Ron grew a little too excited, actually. While Warmonga was whimpering and shaking her head through another orgasm, he felt his own climax approaching. The familiar heat building up pressure at the base of his cock, his balls growing tighter in preparation for the impending ejaculation...

Warmonga felt blissfully weak under this man. She felt exhausted after cumming so much, but he simply didn’t let up. Another orgasm was already on its way, and the earthling fucked her harder than ever.

As the new climax slowly build up, she started noticing changes in her challenger. He was breathing more laboriously now, whereas before he seemed relaxed. His heavy nuts weren’t slapping against her anymore, not the same way at least. Her foggy mind only put together the signs when she felt him twitch. He was cumming! If she could hold out long enough for him to spend his strength, she would win! The thought excited her, made his cock even better. She was so close to victory… and then Ron came.

He groaned and released his load balls deep inside her, with his glans firmly pressed against her cervix. She felt the hot, viscous liquid shoot out with high pressure forcing its way into her womb. She had never felt this before. There was so much hot semen flooding her vulnerable womb. At that point something inside her broke.  
“WARMONGA!!!”, she screamed, brought over the edge by Ron’s creampie. This was the mother of all orgasms. Her whole body seized up. She arched her back off the bed so strongly that she lifted Ron up, too. For a brief moment she was a solid arch of tense muscle, only touching the mattress with her head and her heels.

She relaxed from one moment to the next and dropped back down. Her vision had faded, she was gasping for air. Her muscles twitched without her consent. She couldn’t have been happier. At some point that divine cock left her body. She wanted to protest, but no words got past her full, smiling lips.

When her vision cleared she saw the face of the earthling.  
“Are you okay?”, he asked. Was he actually concerned? Foolishness. She had won, he should’ve been worried about his planet.  
“Yes, now that Warmonga is victorious”, she murmured.  
“What? Why?”, he asked. What a silly question. He was spent! Warmonga gathered her strength to lift her head, dizzy from cumming to tell him. Then she noticed his cock. Large, glistening, and most importantly, unwaveringly hard. She looked at him. He looked slightly winded at most. Her bottom lip quivered. She had never stood a chance. The female warriors hadn’t lied, they hadn’t exaggerated. She could now fully believe this man to be as much of a stud as they had claimed.

“What is your name?”, she asked and sat up.  
“Ron?”, he said, raising an eyebrow. The sudden attitude shift surprised him.  
“Warmonga surrenders to you, Ron”, she said solemnly. Ron heaved a sigh of relief while she got on all ours and opened her mouth.  
“What are you doing?”, he asked. Warmonga blushed.  
“Warmonga wishes to perform fellatio, Ron. It is a sign of submission for our women”, she said. Warmonga licked her lips while she stared at his dick. Ron couldn’t tell that her mouth was literally watering for it. Her luscious red lips did look inviting though, so he let her have it.

Warmonga moaned when she tasted him. And herself for that matter. She had never sucked cock before, Ron could tell, but she was very enthusiastic. He tried to give her pointers, which she eagerly tried to apply, but it just wasn’t enough. He made a mental note to ask Kim and the others to teach her at an opportune time. However, Ron would’ve liked to cum at least once more, and he had a pretty good idea on how to do that.

Warmonga happily granted his request. She simply had to lie down. Ron climbed on top of her and slapped his mighty meat between her huge boobs. Then Warmonga pushed them together and the tit fuck was underway. Ron held onto her breasts and teased her nipples while he shook his hips wildly. His new alien friend seemed to like this. She smiled at him prettily while he took his pleasure. He was impressed with her bosom, considering it was the first time a pair of tits was big enough to completely engulf him.

When Ron came, he threw his head back and Warmonga whimpered. She felt the heat spreading in her cleavage. When he pulled his cock out he was covered in his own spunk, and he offered Warmonga the opportunity to clean him up with her mouth, which she gladly did. Then she started rubbing his jizz all over herself.  
“Do earthlings mark their women thus, Ron?”, she asked, smiling sheepishly. Ron scratched his head.  
“I suppose…? What do your people use?”  
“Our men piss on the women they claim”. Ron shuddered. “Yes. Warmonga prefers your way as well”.

* * * * *

The battle was concluded after about two hours. They took a quick shower, got dressed, and returned to Kim and Shego. They were deeply engrossed in their make-out session and were startled when their binds suddenly opened.  
“Ron! I knew you could do it!”, Kim laughed, ran over and hugged him. Shego joined the hug and both women stole kisses from their lover.  
“You two are Ron’s concubines, correct?”, Warmonga asked, walking up to them. Shego and Kim were a little apprehensive, but nodded. Two big green arms stretched out, grabbed each of them by the shoulder, and pulled them into a painfully tight embrace. “Apologies for the rough treatment, sisters”.  
“Sisters?”, Kim and Shego asked in unison. Warmonga smiled.  
“Warmonga has surrendered herself to Ron, making her, too, one of his concubines”, she explained proudly. Shego and Kim looked at her and then at Ron, dumbfounded.  
“So, Earth is safe, right?”, Shego asked.  
“Of course. Ron’s planet will henceforth be under my protection”  
“Wait”, Ron chimed in, “Does that mean you’ll stay?”. Warmonga frowned.  
“No, Ron. My conquering duties demand that Warmonga travels far and wide, but she will come to visit, of course. Warmonga still requires the guidance of some of my sisters on how to perform pleasurable fellatio for you, after all”. Shego and Kim smiled lewdly at Ron. Both of them were more than willing to show their new ‘sister’ how it’s done.

“Warmonga will return you to Earth and depart, hoping that Ron’s seed takes root”, she said warmly and placed a hand on her abdomen. The earthlings looked surprised.  
“I can knock you up?”, Ron asked, flabbergasted. Now Warmonga looked surprised.  
“Of course. Why wouldn’t you?”  
“I mean, I thought… since we’re from different planets and...”  
“We are anatomically similar enough. Warmonga looks forward to bearing offspring for you like your other concubines, Ron”, she said, motioning towards Shego and Kim.

“Damn, she’s a dedicated one. Good catch, honey”, Shego said and nodded at Warmonga approvingly. Kim only shuffled her feet. The alien looked at the redhead curiously.  
“Your other concubines bear your children, don’t they, Ron?”, she asked.  
“Well, Kim hasn’t, yet. Not all of them do”, Ron explained. Kim looked up and smirked. Not yet, he said.  
“But I have had one”, Shego said proudly.  
“Warmonga envies you”, she said. Shego grinned and shot Ron a glance.  
“I’m also ready to have another one, whenever Ron desires”, she said, her voice sounding husky. This seemed to impress Warmonga even more.  
“Warmonga will aspire to be as good a concubine as Shego, Ron!”

* * * * *

Warmonga delivered them home as promised and bid them farewell.  
“Warmonga might be gone for a while, Ron. But if she didn’t get pregnant this time, Warmonga will return soon to breed”, she said before closing the door to her ship and taking off.  
“Well, that went well”, Shego said, coming up besides him and hugging his arm. Kim threw her arms across his shoulders from behind and kissed his cheek.  
“Does the savior of the world have enough strength left to celebrate his victory?”, she asked playfully. Shego let a hand slid into his pants. His cock started growing in her hand immediately.  
“Mmmh, looks like Warmonga still has a lot to learn when it comes to satisfying you, huh?”, she chuckled.

The three of them went inside and celebrated. All. Night. Long.


	13. Chapter 13

Festivities were under way at the Middleton Space Centre. The brightest minds, investors, reporters, and more had gathered to celebrate the successful launch of a highly advanced autonomous robotic probe. Kim’s dad and Dr. Porter had worked on the project forever and were going to receive honors on behalf of their teams for their accomplishments.

Kim was proud of and happy for her dad. She barely even got to talk to him since they had arrived. People flocked around him, patting him on the back, congratulating him, and riddling him with questions. 

She and Ron had been invited for their help during the Dr. Fen situation. Since it was such a fancy occasion Kim had really dolled herself up. Her make-up and hair were perfect, her little black dress was stunning, and her high-heels made her freshly shaven legs look absolutely gorgeous. As a bonus, she had decided not to bother with underwear that night. It felt naughty and dangerous, and she liked that.

Ron had figured it out during their dance. He wore his finest, baby blue suit and bowtie. Kim couldn’t help but smirk when she thought of his face when he let his hand casually slide across her butt and he realized that she wasn’t wearing panties. She had even tugged at her neckline to flash one of her nips just for him to see.

Their bodies had been pushed together so she felt his cock hardening through his pants. She was about to suggest sneaking into a bathroom somewhere to have some fun when the song ended and her father called her to introduce her to some colleagues. She left Ron and hurried to her dad’s side.

Most of the people she met that night were pleasant enough. Kindly, old scientists and the like, though Kim noticed some of them totally checking her out. Her dad didn’t seem to pick up on it though, so all was well.

She spent some time mingling and sampling the buffet. She didn’t find Ron there, which was odd. She had wholly expected him to be gorging himself at that point already, but he was nowhere in sight.

“Hey, dad, have you seen Ron anywhere?”, she asked James when another reporter finally stopped bothering him.  
“I seem to recall seeing him dancing with Vivian a while ago”. Kim scanned the dancefloor, but she saw neither her boyfriend, nor the ridiculously hot scientist anywhere. She smirked to herself.  
“Thanks, dad. I think I know where to find him”.

Kim went to the most remote restroom she could find. Upon opening the door, she heard soft sighs and slurping. She stifled a laugh and shook her head. Typical, she though as she took off her shoes to remain unnoticed. Kim peeked underneath stall doors until she saw two pairs of feet. One belonged to Ron and had blue pants bunched around the ankles, the other ones belonged to a woman.

Kim got flashbacks from the first time she caught Ron with a woman. The day she saw Ron railing Bonnie with his massive cock had changed their lives. For the better, she thought. They had gotten together, had made many new friends, and in Ron’s case, put a couple babies on the map. And here she was, as excited as ever to watch Ron bang another woman.

She bit her lip with excitement as she climbed onto the toilet of an adjacent stall. Ron was leaning against the wall that separated them, though he hadn’t noticed Kim, apparently. Squatting in front of him was Dr. Porter, the sexiest scientist in town. The blonde gave Kim’s boyfriend a sloppy blowjob.

His big cock was covered in lots of saliva, or about two third of it to be precise. That was all Vivian could take apparently, which wasn’t bad at all for a first timer. Kim reckoned she would swallow the entire thing in no time with a little practice.

Kim’s hand wandered between her legs as she watched the doctor’s luscious lips roll along Ron’s cock. She seemed so greedy. Her head bobbed really quickly, and the slurping only got louder as time went by.  
“Yeah, that’s it. Use your tongue more”, Ron whispered and caressed Vivian’s head.  
“Mhm!”, the scientist moaned and looked up at him. Her eyes were bright blue and sparkled with excitement.

Just then, the door to the restroom opened.  
“Kimmie?”, Ann asked. Vivian looked past Ron and noticed the redhead watching them. She pulled back in a panic, Kim quickly climbed down, and Ron stammered, startled by the situation.

A minute later, Kim and her mom were looking into the stall with Vivian and Ron. He still stood there with his pants down while the doctor twiddled her thumbs nervously. She looked a little disheveled, with mussed up hair and smeared lipstick. Her curvaceous body was clad in a skimpy dress that was surely held up by some double-sided tape.

“I can’t believe you two…”, Kim said coldly.  
“Seriously, how could you?”, Ann added.  
“I’m so sorry! I don’t know… “  
“… getting down and dirty without inviting us”, Kim finished, cutting Vivian off. The doctor looed surprised when the two Possibles smiled at her lasciviously. She looked at Ron who couldn’t help but chuckle at her expanse. The redheads walked into the cramped little stall and closed the door.

“I can’t believe this is happening”, Vivian gasped before a slender hand pushed her back down onto Ron’s cock, shutting her up.  
“These things tend to happen with Ron”, Ann said airily, watching the blonde work his shaft while her daughter was busy worshiping his fat balls. Vivian sucked until her cheeks went concave and pulled away, letting Ron’s glans rub against the insides of her cheeks until it popped out of her mouth.  
“Does your husband know about this?”, she asked before joining Kim at Ron’s nuts.  
“No, and I would appreciate it if you kept this between us, okay?”, Ann said and took the chance to suck Ron’s cock a bit. Vivian moaned her agreement, and Kim chuckled to herself.

The girls took turns sucking Ron’s throbbing pussy pleaser, until Ann’s phone vibrated. She took a moment to type a reply.  
“James is looking for me. I told him I’d be back in a few minutes, so how about we go for a quick round, Ron?”, she asked. All the sucking had made Ron desperate for the tight embrace of a hot, wet pussy, so of course he said yes. Kim and Vivian watched Ann bend over against the opposite wall. Ron pulled up her dress, pulled her racy panties aside and slid right in.

Vivian was mesmerized by the view. Watching Ron’s big cock disappear in his girlfriend’s mom was incredibly hot. Especially, since Ann moaned like a whore every time he went balls deep. Ron clasped a hand over her mouth and fucked her even harder.

Kim and Vivian touched themselves while watching, but that soon wasn’t enough anymore. Kim crawled under her mom and started sucking her clit, making the older redhead squeal with delight. Not wanting to be left out, Vivian went for Ron’s balls. 

The smell and sound of sex and the heat were intoxicating, and before long Ann started whining into Ron’s hand. He felt her pussy trembling around him as she came, and Vivian noticed an influx of juice streaming down Ron’s cock to his balls.  
“I’m gonna cum, too”, Ron groaned. Vivian and Kim were excited for it, but Ann struggled to remove his hand from her mouth.  
“Not… inside! James will notice if you ruin my panties!”, she gasped, still feeling woozy after her orgasm.  
“Pull out, Ron! I’ll handle it!”, Kim said, and he did as they asked. His cock slipped out of Ann’s pussy, straight into Kimmie’s mouth. Her hands wrapped around the thick meat, and after pumping and sucking for a few seconds, she moaned. Jets of hot semen filled her mouth while Vivian looked on, feeling a little jealous, as if someone had stolen her treat. Ron groaned softly while Kim sucked every last drop out of him.

She didn’t swallow though. The group disentangled before Kim cupped Vivian’s face in her hands and kissed her. Ron liked the show, especially when he realized that Kim was feeding her his seed. Vivian was surprised at first, but quickly relaxed and received the gift.  
“Oh my…”, Ann chuckled while fixing her dress and underwear. “I’ve got to go. Have fun, kids”, she said and left the stall.

They could hear her making herself look presentable in front of the mirror, but they were already busy again. Ron was still hard, of course, and Vivian wanted that lovely cock in her pussy asap. She pulled down her panties, a lace thong, and handed them to Kim. Ron pushed her back against a wall, lifted one of her legs to line himself up with her entrance, before picking up the other one as well and letting gravity slowly pull her down.

Kim loved watching her face as she experienced Ron for the first time. The surprise, the shock, a hint of fear when it dawned on her just how massive he was, and the gradual onset of delight as more and more of her sweet spots got stimulated. She was plenty wet and no virgin, so Ron got to go full throttle almost immediately.

Vivian clung to him, helplessly hanging in his arms while his huge dick slammed mercilessly into her tight cunt. She howled with pleasure, before Ron shut her up with a kiss. Kim watched the doctor’s boobs jiggled with every thrust, watched Ron’s nuts swaying this way and that while he went crazy inside her. When Ron got frisky like that, there was nothing to do but to surrender and enjoy the ride, and Vivian enjoyed it a whole lot.

She tensed up in his arms after only two minutes, but Ron didn’t quit. He didn’t even give her a break. It looked to Kim like he planned on turning Dr. Porter into a quivering mess by the end of it, and she wouldn’t have thought much of it if Vivian’s phone hadn’t acted up. Since the doc was preoccupied with her boyfriend’s massive cock, she took the liberty to check the message.

“Ron, don’t knock her out! She still has to give a speech in a few minutes”, she said.  
“Uh! Fine. I’ll just- ooh… cum really quick…”, he gasped before Vivian kissed him again. She seemed excited by the prospect. Ron could hold his load for a long time, but when there was no reason to, why bother? With a final thrust, he started pumping hot seed deep into the doctor. Kim reckoned she came again, judging by the way her eyes rolled back into her head.

 

A few minutes later, Vivian was on stage, delivering her speech to the crowd. She looked splendid as always, and she smiled brightly while thanking her coworkers and investors for making their success possible. No one even guessed that the reason behind her good mood at that moment was a thick, warm load of cum in her pussy, least of all James Possible. He stood in the crowd, with his wife at his side, listening.  
“Say, honey, have you seen Kimmie and Ronald?”, he whispered.  
“No”, she said innocently. “You know how teenagers are. They probably snuck off somewhere to make out or something”.

Meanwhile, in the restroom, Ron as seated on the toilet. Kim had slipped out of her dress and was currently riding him, moving her hips erotically. She was sighing with delight, not wanting to make too much noise, while running her hands through her hair luxuriously.  
“You’re so beautiful, KP”, Ron moaned softly, fondling her breasts. She smiled at him warmly. Eyeshadow and liner made her green eyes look like shining emeralds. She embraced him, leaned in and whispered: “I love you, baby”, before sealing his lips with her own.


	14. Chapter 14

They say distance between lovers only strengthens their desire. This was definitely true for Yori. Living in Japan meant that she only got to spent precious little time with the father of her child. She had never been happier in her life, yet she couldn’t seem to find satisfaction. She would spend lonely nights with her fingers and toys, but neither even compared to the feeling, the ecstasy of making love with Ron. Her loins yearned for him.

Several months after their last encounter she couldn’t stand it anymore. She left their son in capable ninja hands and traveled to Middleton to meet him. However, arriving unannounced seemed rude, so she decided to spy on him and wait for an opportune time to reveal herself. Literally and figuratively. She was dressed in a loose, black ninja suit that could be completely removed within seconds.

She arrived in the early morning, and finding his room empty, she went to the next logical place: Kim’s house. She was pleased to find him there, up and evidently in splendid health. He was sitting on the edge of Kim’s bed, naked. Kim, also naked was currently busy sucking his massive cock. The redhead lay on the bed, stretching across Ron’s lap, allowing Yori a splendid view of the proceedings.

Her mouth watered at the sight. She had almost forgotten how big Ron was. Seeing Kim leisurely pleasuring him in the morning made her feel jealousy and lust in equal measure. She wished she could warm Ron’s bed every night like Kim.

She watched Ron’s girlfriend work with interest, hoping to learn a few tricks to please Ron even better when their tie finally came. Kim bobbed her head in an even rhythm, occasionally taking a dive down to his balls, which earned her affectionate caresses from Ron. Her hand was either busy stroking his thick dick, or, when she deepthroated him, fondling his heavy balls.

As much as she envied Kim, Yori had to respect her skill. His expression left no doubt that he loved how she worshiped him, even though his cock was splendid enough for two or three girls to comfortably work together to please him. Yori would have to work diligently if she wanted to hold a candle to the redhead.

Kim gradually worked faster and faster, and Ron started thrusting into her mouth, until their movements froze, except for the twitching of Ron’s cock. Yori knew what that meant. Kim got to enjoy Ron’s plentiful ejaculate straight from the source. It was wasted in her mouth, she thought. She wanted Ron’s cum in her pussy, wanted to feel the bliss of being bred by him once more.

In any case, Kim impressed her again by swallowing what was surely a massive load, first thing in the morning, with little difficulty. Kim showed that she had swallowed it all, they made out for a bit, and Ron got dressed, leaving a smiling Kim naked on her bed. Yori followed stealthily, like a ninja!

While following him, Yori noticed a number of girls greeting Ron quite affectionately. In fact, they touched him inappropriately, and he cupped a feel here and there as well! It seemed like Ron had more women at his beck and call than Yori knew. An unsurprising but irksome development. So many women to be jealous of… Fortunately, Ron did not take them up on what were surely offers to fornicate in a nearby alley. The girls pouted, but left it at that and walked away.

Ron kept walking, until he reached the park. At the gate, another girl waited. She was blonde, with blue eyes and a nice body she barely hid under a pink tube top and a scandalously short plaid skirt. She blushed when he greeted her and was generally much more timid than the previous two. He put an arm around her waist and led her into the park.

Following them through wide open areas proved tricky, and Yori lost track of them for a while. She found them again when a girl’s whimpering reached her ears. In the bushes, a good distance away from the beaten path were Ron and the girl.

“You did as you were told, Tara?”, Ron asked. The firm, calm tone of his voice was new to Yori. The blonde nodded, not meeting his gaze. “Show me”. Tara lifted her skirt, and Yori almost gave her position away by gasping. She wore a tiny thong for underwear which served to keep a wiggling dildo inside her pussy. She was drenched.

Ron tenderly embraced her.  
“You’re a good girl, aren’t you Tara?”  
“Yes, Ron…”, she whimpered happily. She clung to him. Ron grasped her plush butt, pulling her closer.  
“Do you feel that? My hard cock?”, he asked. Tara whimpered affirmatively. “Don’t you think you should do something about it? You made it this way, after all”, he murmured. She immediately sank to her knees and fumbled with his belt. Once his pants came off and his huge dick was right in front of her, Tara opened wide and started sucking.

“Atta girl”, Ron said, gathering Tara’s hair up in one fist. Once he had a firm grasp on her, he began thrusting. “Look at me while you choke on it, you little slut”. Tara struggled with his girth, but she did as she was told. Yori could see tears welling up in her blue eyes, but Ron knew no mercy. After a while, he was comfortably plunging into her gullet and his balls were slapping against her chin.

He had never acted this way with Yori, but seeing this new side to Ron aroused her, especially since Tara evidently enjoyed the rough treatment. She pushed at the vibrator in her pussy, trying to force it as far as it could go.

Eventually, Ron pulled out. His cock was covered completely in saliva, and thing strings lingered between his dick and Tara’s lips while she took deep breaths.  
“How are you holding up?”, he asked, gently rubbing his cock against her face. Tara gasped a few times before answering.  
“Can I have more?”. Ron smirked and slapped her face with his fat meat stick.  
“You are just precious”, he said and shoved her to the ground. “Get on all fours, bitch!”, he said. Tara obeyed right away, and even flipped her skirt up so Ron could take in the view of her shapely ass, high in the air.

The vibrator was now plainly visible. Yori was impressed that Tara had managed to walk through the park without incident while that thing wiggled around inside her. Ron didn’t pay it any attention though. He pulled the thong down until Tara’s asshole was exposed. He spat on it, got behind her and lined himself up.  
“Do you want it?”, he asked, teasingly prodding her soft sphincter.  
“Yes”, Tara groaned desperately.  
“Tell me what you want me to do”  
“I want you to ram your humongous dick up my ass and make me your bitch!”, she blurted out.  
“What are you talking about?”, Ron asked calmly and slapped Tara’s butt hard. She yelped in response. “Aren’t you my bitch already?”. The blonde whimpered, dismayed.  
“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean- “  
“It’s fine. Guess I’ll just have to remind you so you won’t forget again”, Ron said magnanimously, only to shove his cock up her ass the next second.

Yori was shocked to see the whole thing disappear in a matter of seconds. The blonde groaned deeply and clawed at the grass, but grinned from the insertion. Ron had trained this girl thoroughly, it would seem. What followed was a rough, merciless butt fuck. When Tara started moaning a little too loudly for Ron’s taste, he shoved a few fingers into her mouth to suck on while he pounded her ass.

Yori had never experienced anal sex before, but seeing this definitely piqued her interest. Tara’s face was pure bliss, absentmindedly sucking Ron’s fingers and giggling to herself while he mounted her like an animal. On top of that, there was the vibrator in her pussy. Yori couldn’t even fathom how intense the experience must’ve been for Tara. The fact that she started squirting after only two minutes was some indication, at least.  
“Having fun all on your own, huh?”, Ron noted, delivering another smack to Tara’s luscious ass.  
“Ah! Sowwy”, she moaned through his fingers.

Ron kept plowing her butt, and Tara kept cumming. After several very juicy orgasms, the vibrator slipped out and fell to the ground while Ron kept going. It seemed like he wasn’t going to stop until he had finished. Tara meanwhile, was a mumbling mess, barely able to keep her eyes open. Yori felt the strong urge to touch herself, but she resisted. All the arousal she felt now would get addressed once she got some time with Ron.

“I’m cumming”, Ron moaned. Tara giggled which was more than Yori would’ve expected from her. She had been under the impression that the blonde had passed out. When it was time, Ron pulled out, yanked Tara’s thong down to her knees, and proceeded to cum all over her ass and pussy. Another waste of perfectly fertile semen, Yori thought, even though she knew that Ron’s reserves were seemingly endless. He could afford to spill his seed freely like this. She only wished she could receive it rather than it going to waste.

It took Tara a few minutes to become responsive again. Ron had already put his clothes back on and handed her some tissues to clean up with. Once she was presentable again, Tara hugged and kissed him.  
“Thank you for indulging me. It was mind-blowing!”, she said happily.  
“Hey, no problem. Don’t forget this”, Ron said kindly, handing her the vibrator. Tara took it and reached under her skirt. Her hands came away without it.  
“Not satisfied yet?”, Ron asked surprised.  
“Oh, I am. You saw to that thrice over”, Tara chuckled. “I just didn’t bring my bag, and I can’t walk around with it in my hand, now can I?”.  
“Makes sense”, Ron said. Yori agreed. He gave her another peck on the cheek and promised to call her soon before parting ways with her. Yori was astonished by his quick change in attitude. He had used this girl like a toy one minute, only to be kind and affectionate with her the next. The fact that Ron would go out of his way just to entertain his concubines made her love him even more.

What followed after that was a day of spontaneous hook-ups. Wherever Ron went, a girl or two would approach him, he’d take them into the nearest restroom or alley and have sex with them. Yori was astonished and turned on by the exorbitant amounts of sex Ron was having. She spent all day watching girls getting drilled by his massive cock and listened to their sweet moans.

By the time Ron came back home in the early evening, Yori was horny beyond belief. Fortunately, Ron was alone now. She watched him undress through his window, and when he went to take a shower she quickly snuck into his room, stripped, and awaited his return, kneeling on the floor.

A few minutes later, the door opened and Yori bowed respectfully.  
“Greetings, Stoppable-san”. Ron was surprised to see her, but only for a moment. Then he leapt forward and hugged her.  
“Yori! It’s been way too long! What are you doing here? How is our baby?”, he asked, beaming at her. Yori’s heart fluttered. He barely even took notice of her naked body, it seemed, yet he was overjoyed to see her. She couldn’t help herself and kissed him.  
“Your son is in good health and currently in capable ninja hands, Stoppable-san”  
“The most capable hands of them all!”  
“Indeed. As for me, I have missed you, so I came to visit”, Yori said. The warm reception made her forget her wet pussy temporarily.  
“That’s a wonderful surprise”, Ron laughed, rose, and pulled her up, too. Then he hugged her tightly and gave her a little kiss. “But…”, he said sheepishly, “I take it that you’re naked for a reason”.

The comment made Yori acutely aware of her own arousal once more. She could feel her juices running down her legs at that point. Feeling Ron’s gave wandering across her body only turned her on more.  
“Yes, Stoppable-san. It would be my honor if you could aid the mother of one of your children. I am besides myself with desire for you. Can you feel it?”, she asked, blushing, took one of his hands and put it between her legs. It brushed against her damp pubic hair, gently rubbed against her slick lips, and came away glistening.  
“Wow…”, Ron mouthed, looking at his glistening digits.  
“I know that you’ve already done it a lot today, but if possible, I’d like to ask you to… how do you American’s say? Um… fuck my brains out?” He smiled and let the towel he wore around his waist fall to the floor. Yori could watch his cock rise to the occasion.  
“It will be my honor”

In the blink of an eye Ron had grabbed her and tossed her onto his bed. She giggled, and before she could get her bearings, Ron already spread her legs open to get a good look at her crotch. Her bush was thick, well kempt, and wet. Underneath, her labia were red with arousal, glistening and slightly agape, eagerly awaiting him. Rather than his cock, however, he shoved his tongue into her.  
“Stoppable, sa-aaaah!”, Yori squealed. It appeared that Ron had gotten better since their last encounter, or maybe she was just that horny, but his tongue was driving her crazy within seconds. She bucked her hips and grabbed his head, pulling him in. The slippery hot muscle felt incredibly strong while prying her wet tunnel open. Ron was feasting on her, moaning pleasurably as he lapped up her honey. Yori cried out when he started playing with her clit in addition to eating her pussy. She was writhing and moaning, unable to contain herself. Even just this much was far more enjoyable than masturbation.

Yori’s voice grew more and more high-pitched as she approached her climax. She clawed at the sheets, arched her back, ready for the release, but then the stimulation stopped. She looked up just in time to see Ron slapping his fat dick onto her bush.  
“You’d rather cum with this, right?”, he asked, grinding against her teasingly. Yori nodded emphatically and even spread her labia wide open to invite him. Ron went right ahead and pushed against her entrance. “Oh, wow. It’s so hot”, he said and hissed when Yori engulfed him. She merely whimpered while Ron slowly entered her. She had missed this girth, the heat, the texture of his penis. She shuddered with delight as it made its way straight to her cervix and yelped when it pushed against it.

Once Ron was all the way inside her, and on top of her, they smiled at each other. Ron, calm and warm, Yori, panting and on the brink of orgasm. His strong hands each groped one of Yori’s luscious breasts, making her squirm. Then the thrusting began. She wrapped her arms and legs around him right away. He was finally balls deep inside her, where he belonged, and she didn’t want to let him go.

After months apart, Yori was almost shocked by how damn good Ron’s cock felt, how it scraped all the right spots, how it filled her up completely. Feeling his hands on her breasts and his balls slapping against her was bliss, and she would’ve told him as much if she had been able to speak. She was a whimpering mess, a barely coherent receptacle for his passion about to explode.

What put her over the edge in the end was the incessant knocking on her womb. She tensed up and gasped before the tension of months of unfulfilling masturbation fell from her. Yori drew shuddering breaths and relaxed while the climax washed over her. Her eyelids fluttered, and she giggled in ecstasy. Her vagina convulsed, massaging Ron’s dick almost lovingly.  
“Need a break?”, Ron asked, tenderly kissing Yori’s cheek and neck. She shook her head and smiled contently.  
“Please, continue, Stoppable-san. I want more. Fuck me and fill me up with your hot seed”

About half an hour later, Yori was clinging to Ron once more. She had lost track of her orgasms. Ron’s ferocious lovemaking blew her mind. They had gone through a number of positions, but with his own climax coming closer, they had assumed what Ron called the mating press. Yori had liked the sound of it, and absolutely loved it once they got started. She was fully at his mercy. His cock had easy access to her deepest depths, and Ron had promised to fill her up to the brim. She was kissing him greedily while moaning and whining from the intense thrusts. She braced herself when she felt Ron swell up, and shortly after she finally got what she had wanted. 

Yori’s eyes rolled into the back of her skull when the hot blasts of semen started filling her. Ron kept thrusting, slowly, deeply and hard. Every time he slammed his huge dick balls deep into her, another load was pumped straight into her womb. She trembled beneath him. The insemination made her cum, too. The last time she had felt so fulfilled was when she had held her child for the first time, and now she was going to have another one! And even if it didn’t take right away, she just had to do this more until it worked! No matter how Yori looked at it, her future looked peachy.

Once he was done, Ron slowly pulled his cock out and lay down next to Yori. They kissed while Ron fondled her breasts. She took the liberty of grasping his slippery dick and stroked it leisurely. She was about to ask him if he wanted to do it again when someone interrupted them.  
“Looks like I missed some fun”, Kim said, sounding amused. Yori was startled, though Ron remained calm.  
“Oh, hey, KP! Look who came to visit!”, Ron said happily.  
“Yeah, I can see, Ron. Hi, Yori”  
“Greetings, Kim Possible”, Yori said politely. She followed Kim’s line of sight and realized that the redhead was staring straight at her crotch. She closed her legs and felt squishy. She had been so absorbed in her pleasure that she hadn’t even noticed that she had started leaking, which was unsurprising considering the sheer volume of Ron’s ejaculate.

“Well, since Yori already had a turn”, Kim said airily and stripped, “I think I can have mine now, right?”. That said, she sauntered over to Yori and climbed on top of her. She giggled when she saw Ron’s face, mesmerized by the double pack of pussy and ass on display right in front of him.  
“I can make room for you, if you would prefer that, Kim Possible”, Yori said, feeling a little awkward with the naked redhead mere inches away from her.  
“Oh, don’t bother, Yori. I’ve been waiting for this threesome for a long time”, Kim said huskily, and tenderly kissed Yori. The ninja gasped, but didn’t fight it. The kiss only lasted an instant, after which they looked into each other’s eyes for a long moment. The Kim kissed her again, and Yori reciprocated. She had considered Kim Possible her greatest rival, but surely Ron would enjoy seeing them together like this. On top of that, Kim was a really good kisser. Maybe Yori could get into this as well.

Turned on by the show, Ron came up behind Kim and rubbed his still slippery cock against her pussy.  
“Ready, KP?”, he asked, one hand holding his cock, the other caressing Kim’s butt.  
“Actually… Tara told me how you showed her a good time today. Got me into the mood for some anal”, she said, wiggling her hips. Ron chuckled, switched targets, and entered. Yori watched Kim bite her lip while Ron’s humongous cock stretched her yielding little asshole wide open. Ron quickly began pounding her, leaving no doubt that Kim Possible was used to this sort of thing. The pleasure was plain on her face. Her face hovered above Yori’s, panting whorishly with a big grin on her face. Yori wasn’t sure what to do. She thought about kissing her more, but she didn’t want to muffle the noises she made for Ron. She tentatively started touching her, brushing her hands across Kim’s modest breasts, jiggling from Ron’s thrusts. Kim whimpered, apparently liking it. Yori proceeded to play with her nipples while kissing her neck.

“Yeah, Yori, just like that”, Kim groaned. Yori looked past her shoulder at Ron. He looked big and manly from her vantage point. He smiled warmly at her. Starting to get comfortable, Yori let a hand slide between Kim’s legs and rubbed her pussy. The redhead giggled, delighted.

With Ron and Yori teaming up on her, Kim couldn’t last long. She cried out, squirting all over Yori’s fingers while Ron hissed and slowed down his thrusts. Kim hugged her and kissed her deeply, until Ron pulled out, and, stroking his throbbing cock, came around and aimed it at their faces.  
“Open wide, girls”, he panted. Kim opened her mouth readily and unfurled her tongue. Yori followed suit. Ron groaned and let it all out. Thick ropes of white splashed across their faces, and landed in their mouths and hair. The ninja was still coping with the smell and the warmth of Ron’s jizz all over her face when Kim already started licking her face. The girls started making out, sharing the semen.

 

Afterwards, Ron was relaxing on his bed while Kim and Yori worshiped his cock and balls.   
“So, how long are you staying?”, Kim asked between smooches.  
“I came to get impregnated. I doubt that it will take Stoppable-san very long to accomplish that”, Yori giggled, winking at him. He blushed a little. “Until then, I would like to make up for lost time”.  
“Oh, I’ll bet you have a whole list of things you want to do with Ron, huh?”, Kim chuckled. Yori sucked his glans and released it with a pop before answering.  
“Yes, though today’s events have made me curious about anal sex. You and the girl called Tara seem to relish it quite a bit. Would you mind trying it with me, Stoppable-san?”  
“Of course not!”, he said, sitting up excitedly.  
“I’ll fetch the lube”, Kim said and got up.

Ron and Kim taught Yori thoroughly about the pleasures of butt sex that night.


End file.
